


扼杀

by Narikso



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 56,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/pseuds/Narikso
Summary: 光明女神蝶吻在他冰冷的唇上。





	1. 破茧而出

**Author's Note:**

> VJ香蕉×包菜

没有比游里更怪的人了。

没有信息素，强得过分，别人一天才能堪堪掌握的技能，他只需要几个小时就能精通。模拟训练更是把对方击败得体无完肤。

他在被非议，被孤立，被恶意围观的环境中长大，整天挂着一副皮笑肉不笑的微笑，看着像是在讽刺与他对话的所有人。

他被悉心教导，举手投足彬彬有礼，有一种贵族的风范，因为他的那份强大和特殊，他不可避免地被惯坏了。他会温柔笑着提出让人难以拒绝却异常头疼的要求，尖锐苛刻地要求自己的下属，他的嘴巴里全是毒液，每次一开口就吐出一大堆都让人心头窝一大团的火。

游里没事的时候就漫无目的在塔里晃来晃去，从最高层一直步行到最底层，中途休息坐在台阶上无数次，这里的保洁非常尽心尽力，塔内纤尘不染。

向导塔装潢非常单调，黑与白的简单交织遍布了无聊的塔内。宿舍里也是黑白两色，且天花板低，硬邦邦的床铺和泛着金属光泽的家具，怎么看都无法让人心情愉悦。

游里没办法在这里养植物，植物需要光照，他的寝室地理位置不好，一年四季见不到光，常年阴冷。不过他做了一本标本集，里面收藏着一年四季他见过的树叶和做成干花的花朵，每次翻开时他总会小心翼翼，生怕伤害到他的宝贝们。

曾经有人打趣说向导塔这里跟集中箱一样，我们都是被塞在箱子里的木头人。

游里觉得他说得没错，这里压抑郁闷，无聊得让人想吐。可是他不方便明说，毕竟有无数双眼睛的余光扫视着他。

他把玩着头发，许久没有好好吃过饭的他头发分叉很多，他看着心烦，干脆盯着他的精神向导发呆。

游里戳戳桌子上丑陋的蛹，蛹很给面子动了动，然后继续装死。

明明是随手一查就能知晓的事情，他却拒绝查阅任何资料，他莫名其妙不想知道自己身上最后的谜题。

桌子上放着吃了几口的饭，游里把脸贴在冷冰冰的桌面上，壁挂电视上放着不知所云的娱乐节目，主持人的声音塞满了单调乏味的寝室，却没有给这黑白的屋子里涂上一点颜色。

他慢吞吞把自己的头抬起来，闪烁的通讯器晃得他眼睛难受，点开一看，不出所料又是一个新的任务。

游里打了一个大大的哈欠，木着脸收拾好自己，出了寝室又是一名昂着头，神采奕奕的向导。

他这次需要做的不多，顶多是观战学经验的实习生，主角是已经结合的两对哨兵和向导，其他人负责辅助这两队解救被叛逃的哨兵劫持的几名普通人，所有在场的向导已经感知到犯罪分子的所在，暗中开始对他们进行了精神诱导。

对游里来说这种任务非常简单，同行的有哨兵有向导，估计是塔里希望他们尽快熟悉战斗，毕竟他们这一批已经快到了正式上前线的年龄了。

倒是身为主角的两队组合，逮捕犯人行云流水，犯人每每想反抗时总会被向导的精神诱导，哨兵会抓住犯人一瞬间的停顿将其压制。

游里给普通人松绑，他脑子里已经构思好怎么写报告了，每次出任务都要写一堆长篇大论的东西，这种东西写出来真的会有人看吗？

同行的实习生有的还无法控制好自己的精神向导，导致一堆人被一条黄金巨蟒搞得鸡飞狗跳，最后还是已结合的向导经验老到，平静地诱导毛头小孩收拾好自己的精神向导。

旁边有个一个小向导想试着安抚，急的脸都红了还是失败，小哨兵过去给他好说歹说安慰小向导，已结合的两对都露出了了然的笑。

“可恶，我也想有这样的向导，塔里怎么还不让我去‘相亲’。”

“这一队人好像有两三个实习向导？”

“我已经发现两个了。”

实习哨兵酸溜溜地唧唧喳喳，只想快点回去的游里被旁边的人戳了戳。

“喂，你有没有感觉到什么？”

游里确实感觉到了不对劲，他在扩大精神领域的时候总觉得有一块地方像针一样刺着他的神经。

“有点奇怪……”那人摩挲下巴。

游里转过头，看着蓝黄发色的实习哨兵：“你扩大一下感知行不行？你不是哨兵吗？”

实习哨兵觉得他说的有道理，凝神努力，半晌后满头大汗以失败告吹，肩膀都沮丧地耸拉下，这时才想起反问道：“你怎么不扩大？”

游里面不改色，指着游吾提起声音说：“领队，他觉得有点不对劲。”

“……”

“怎么了？唔……是游吾吧？”领队的哨兵问道。

游吾眼角一抽，指着游里：“领队，他刚才告诉我他觉得可能有东西还没有发现。”

普通人看他们仿佛在看一场闹剧，你指着我我指着你，像极了小学生吵架互相推脱的场面。

原本轻松的气氛瞬间凝固，领队的哨兵认得游里，他们立马进行更深层次的搜寻，就在这一瞬间，被压制住的犯人脸颊动了动，前后不过一秒的时间，犯人就被游里狠狠踹了一脚肚子，嘴巴因为剧痛而长大，游吾看准时机，将配给的没有装上实弹的枪支塞进犯人的嘴里。

游里挑挑眉：“配合的不错。”

“嘿嘿~Nice~”

普通人并不知道发生了什么，也许只是因为犯人的小动作而引起的骚乱，可是刚才所有哨兵向导都惊出一身冷汗，还有一个未知的向导从他们进入这座大厦就一直在诱导他们，让他们没有发现这座大厦已经被放置了炸药，只要那人按下嵌在嘴巴里的开关，所有人都会葬身在这里。

领队编造了一个理由搪塞过去，闭口不谈炸药的事，他们迅速撤离了大厦。这件事情必须及时汇报到上级，那名未知向导的精神力极其可怕，放任不管的话会酿成大祸。

可是这些现实的事离过来实习的哨兵向导们还远着，他们从各个分支来的，有的今天早上才到这座城市。在回去的车上，有人善于活跃气氛，很快就在返回的路上聊开了。最受欢迎的莫过于已经被确认为向导的两个实习生。

游里一没有信息素二一脚凶猛地踹翻了犯人，没人把他往向导的方向猜。游里一个人安静地看着窗外，领队看着他们闹，笑着不说话。

领队的哨兵和他的伴侣先行一步去塔内亲自汇报任务，剩下一对是闲不下来的组合，干脆请他们出去好好吃了一顿饭。

游吾也很开心，终于能不花自己的钱吃上一顿好的了，他为了养他的兴趣爱好已经连续一个月吃食堂的白菜炖白菜了。

游里打算回去，被游吾哥俩好似的勾住肩膀：“走啦！”

“不，你等等，离我……”

“你就是今天很凶的那个哨兵吧，哇，那脚真是太可怕了，好厉害啊！”其他哨兵你一言我一语地说着，很快没有游里发言的空间。

哨兵小鬼们快闭嘴吧。请客的哨兵想解释那可是下一任向导首席，被自家本来就很叛逆的向导制止了。请客的哨兵沉默一会，天大地大老婆最大，他说：“真的很厉害，来吧来吧，那家的饭超好吃！”  
游里还是铁铮铮地拒绝，可他的力气并没有天生是哨兵的游吾大，被拖行了一截后给游吾一个肘击，听着游吾捂着胸口嗷嗷叫，自己走在前面。

负责请客的哨兵付完账就走了，吃完饭后实习哨兵们目送两个向导坐上车回塔内，总部的向导塔和哨兵塔是分开的，以前只隔了一堵墙，因为有控制不住自己的哨兵把墙拆了，塔内才意识到问题的严重性，现在二塔一个在南一个在北。

游里混在哨兵堆里，面上波澜不惊，心里还是有点小激动。

去哨兵塔玩听起来就很有趣，他不回去向导塔也没人发现，毕竟没人敢在他面前乱晃瞎问。

已经是夜晚，一排排的路灯亮起，刷卡进门的时候，游里掏出了他的通行卡片，在饭店的时候他趁没人注意在冰柜的磁门上把卡摩擦到没有磁性。他面不改色在机器上刷了两次，径直去值班室说他的卡片没有磁了。

值班的哨兵很爽快给他充好磁，要怪就怪管理层还没有意识到二塔磁卡长得都一样只是磁性不一样的严重性。毕竟没人想得到会有天才拿向导卡刷哨兵门，磁卡还是哨兵给向导充的。

同行的实习哨兵都在等他，他们还打算在宿舍玩一下，天知道他们的精力是从哪里来的。

于是，下任首席向导，在哨兵们的注视下，拿着他的向导卡，刷开了哨兵塔的大门，迈着六亲不认的步伐来到了“著名旅游景点”哨兵塔，门票免费真是太好了。

“久等了，走吧。”

游吾说：“你怎么一提到回哨兵塔就开心，你是不是恋家？”

游里一本正经说：“我不恋家，我今晚要去你寝室睡。”他没地方睡觉。

游吾惊讶：“咦？”

“恩？不行？”

游吾没什么意见，连理由都没问：“可以是可以，不过两个人会很挤。

游里冷笑一声：“不会，你睡地铺。”

“你说什么？那可是我的房间！你睡地铺！”

实习哨兵们提议打牌或者打游戏到深夜，游吾没吃饱打算再去食堂吃一顿，连带拖着游里也去了，游里也不喜欢热闹的地方，也想多参观一下哨兵塔，就跟着走了。

哨兵塔比向导塔先建立，塔内装潢相较于向导塔能老旧一点，整体也是中规中矩，比起向导塔，哨兵塔更多出了一种人情味在里面。

透过走廊的落地窗能看到星星在夜空中闪耀，游里走到一半开口问：“你什么时候感觉到炸药的？”

游吾毫不遮掩：“一进门吧。”

“你没有被诱导？”游里一针见血问出关键问题。

“有那么一会是被诱导了，可是还是觉得有问题，在你问出那句话后诱导好像突然消失了……”

“这样啊。”游里问出了想要知道的内容，毫不在意别人的感受，自顾自结束这个话题，“说起来，你觉得哨兵塔最有意思的地方是什么？”

“哎，我吗？让我想想……唔……啊，那里吧。”游吾指指头顶的天花板。

“哪里？”

游吾买了一袋子零食和饮料，拉着游里的手，兴致冲冲指引着他，游里甚至觉得游吾下一步就可以蹦起来。

“真的真的超好看！”

“我问的是最有意思的地方……”

“没区别啦，快走。”

在游吾打开天台大门时，游里已经猜到了是什么。

“所以就是这里？哪里都有天台的，你眼中就没有其他有新意一点的地方吗。”

“不是这里，你跟我过来啦。”游吾拉着游里走到天台门的背侧。

远处的山岭线条在夜空星辰下蜿蜒起伏，最高的山峰旁有一颗最亮的星星。

“很厉害吧，那里。”

游里趴在护栏上，夜风吹得他稍微有点冷，他漫不经心回了一句：“还好吧。”

那座山是哨兵与向导的坟冢，所有战死的哨兵向导大部分都埋葬在这里。

游吾打开瓶汽水，碳酸让他的喉头爽快了一点：“现在的战役越来越多，听说很少有哨兵向导能够双双平安到退役。

“还有的丧失了结合对象，大部分选择了自杀。”

“对啊，所以我们比普通人还要可怜呢，你还想说什么？”

游吾指着那片坟冢山：“我去过那里，那里没有一座坟冢是单独的。”

“你胆子真大，不怕闹鬼？”

“你好好听人说话啦！”

“听着呢，烦死了，怎么，你也想被埋在那里？我帮你？”

“你这人嘴巴太毒了，你挨过打吗？没有的话要不我来打一下？”

“那也看是谁打谁，敢来吗？”

尚不满二十岁的成熟游吾说：“幼稚，不跟你一般见识。”

“不过啊……”游里支着下巴说，“首席的尸体是不会埋在那坐山上的，研究所的人会在第一时间回收尸体，然后作为宝贵的研究材料，榨干最后一丝价值。”

一只蓝色的蝴蝶突然出现，在游里面前飞过，落在他的鼻尖，小幅度的扇动翅膀。

没等游里看清，蝴蝶突然凭空消失，只留下了鼻尖的瘙痒感。

游吾笑嘻嘻地说：“一个小魔术，很厉害吧？”

“蝴蝶……”

游吾合起双掌，示意游里看过来，然后摊开双手，有着绚丽光泽的蓝紫色蝴蝶扑闪着翅膀，在星光下的双翅的白色光环圣洁美丽，翅膀两端的蓝色由深到浅，最上等的丝绸也不比它翅膀的质感光泽。

光明女神蝶绕着游里翩翩起舞，最后落在游里伸出来的手指上。

“你的精神向导？”

“恩……恩……虽然不太威风不过真的很好看对吧？！”游吾也没想到他的精神向导会突然出现，本来打算用魔术骗过去，但是看到游里惊讶的表情后就改变主意了。

他也不知道为什么别的哨兵都是威风凛凛的食肉动物，再不济就是哈士奇，好歹是个挺能蹦跶的动物吧，怎么到了他就是只软绵绵的蝴蝶。

“你看我都把我的叫出来了，让我看看你的？”

“留个悬念吧，过几天我心情好了再说。”

“小气死了，我不让你看了！”嘴上这么说，蝴蝶还是老老实实点在游里的手指上。

游里心里想的是，这种情况下怎么也不可能把自己那个丑不拉几的蛹叫出来，绝对不可能，可恶。

吹了一会冷风，买来的东西差不多都吃完了，两人才打算回去。途中看到那几个实习哨兵因为太闹腾被罚站了，游吾跟游里直直走过去，仿佛没看见他们。

一个辅导员倒是盯着游里看了会，他怎么觉得这个人他去向导塔拿资料的时候见过……

游里就这么心安理得在哨兵塔睡了一觉，第二天继续跟着那个哨兵领队去当实习哨兵。

哨兵塔食堂的饭是真的好吃又大碗，向导塔的饭贵又少。

游里用游吾的身份卡，把他的饭卡都补办好了，如果没人发现，他可以多在这里玩一会。

而哨兵塔里也不会有人认为一个新面孔就是异类，相反，已经有几个同期的实习哨兵跟他说话了，尽管游里并不想理任何一个人。在向导塔却不一样，因为女性偏多，所以一个男性向导会感觉与偏粉色的气氛格格不入，虽然塔里已经尽量减少男性向导的尴尬感，但是效果不太理想。

游里又往卡里冲了点钱，在这里真的不错，饭也好吃，床也软，还没有人一见他就吓得话都说不利索。

他跟游吾在任务里配合的还不错，虽然有脱节但是不是太严重的话游里就不训游吾了，游吾每次被他骂都是因为冲的太前了。

“别骂了别骂了，再骂香蕉真的要傻了！”游吾捂着头，蹲在地下嚎叫。

“起来！我还没说完呢，那么急着送死怎么不让我成全你？”游里双手抱胸，周身气场吓得实习哨兵不敢靠近他三米以内。

除了那天的炸药事件太过惊吓，接下来的几次任务都没有专车送他们回去，领队看他们自告奋勇送向导回塔还蛮感动，亲切地恐吓他们如果对向导做出出格的事情就让他们失去最小的亲戚。

游里和游吾不参与这种活动，每次都结伴回去，领队若有所思，回头准备查查这个小哨兵。

游吾大多数都在炫耀他的宝贝机车，甚至会在休息日的时候带着游里去兜风。游里每隔一段时间都不会跟游吾睡一间房，游吾没多问，只叮嘱一句注意安全。

有次出完任务，全队都累得精疲力尽，有的还挂了彩，游吾嘴角一块淤青，手臂还被匕首划了一道又深又长的口子，游里盯着医护人员给他包扎，一言不发。实习哨兵们这次不敢靠近他十米以内。

也不知道游吾是什么做的，过了两天就像没事人一样开他的车载着游里去散心，开着开着，就开进了哨兵塔对面的那座山。

游吾把车停在山脚下，这座山车辆不通，只修建了台阶，来者只能一阶一阶爬上去。石阶两侧是成双成对的坟冢，死期相差最多不过一年。

半山坡的休息处有个无人便利店，游吾买了一袋连体冰棍，“嚓”地一声整整齐齐地分开了，给游里递了一根。

薄荷色的冰棍看起来就很清凉，游里含着冰棍，跟在游吾后面。

月亮越来越清晰，夜色泼了下来，飘渺的云纱也无法阻止。

游里走累了，直接一屁股坐在台阶上，游吾走了几步回头喊他都喊不动。

游里又象征性地爬了一会，直接靠在树上了。

“你体力也太差了吧，怎么过的集训？”

游里坐在树旁边：“我是走的脑力路线。”

“得了吧，就你？”

“再说一句我让你后悔你为什么还会说话哦。”

游吾蹲下来，手里拿着吃完的冰棍，突然惊喜道：“我中奖了！”

“然后你要去换吗？我在这等你就好了。”

“哪里能换啊？”游吾接着催促道：“现在继续爬山的话还可以赶在门禁之前回去。”

“那还不如直接下山。”

“我自己走啦？”

游里的那根冰棍没中奖，光秃秃的木棍特别干净。

他想了想，把一半的木棍插在土里，起身拍拍身上的灰，开始爬最后一段台阶。

游吾举着那根中奖的木棍若有所思，蹲下来，将它插在另一根木棍的旁边。

最高的山峰因为太过险峻，连通向那里的吊桥都被封禁，游吾以前来的时候还没有封，此时只好失望地耸肩。

“你走过吗？”

“恩，从这里过去，会看见被它遮挡那颗星星就会逐渐显露出来。我看过好多次。”

现在的桥已经破损了一大部分，铁锈让这条悬在山岭之间的桥异常丑陋不堪。

警示牌也被锈蚀了，四处杂草横生，但是依稀可辨红色的字体依旧警告着每一个想要爬上桥的人。

游里观察后打消了过去的念头，桥太脆弱了，随手都有断开的可能。

游里抬头看着天空中的星河，柔和的星光不像烈日会刺痛他的双眼，星光让他很舒适，遗憾的是不能看到最亮的那颗星星。

繁星和他一起落入游吾的眼中，游吾不禁勾起嘴角。夜风带来一阵花香，光明女神蝶飞舞到游里的身边，最后落在他的头顶。

风越来越大，他们决定马上下山，门禁的时间也快到了。

风把警示牌上的杂草吹散，立牌的日期是二十年前同月同日。

一只双翅形状和颜色都不同的艳丽的阴阳蝶出现警示牌上，它无法飞行，无力地扇动着翅膀，随着最后一阵苏醒过来的轻风消失不见。


	2. 阴谋诡计

哨兵总要有训练体力的时候，游里参加了一次，以体力不支脸着地为结局，还好游吾一直盯着他，在最后一秒捞住他。

游里一脸菜色，捂着嘴巴：“我有点想吐……”

游吾吓得脸都白了：“你你你你，你别在这里吐！我的衣服昨天刚换的新的！你别——！”

教官摇摇头，大手一挥让他见习一节课。以前没这个人吧，不过最近人员调动挺多的，花名册估计没更新过来。

游里每节体能训练课都跑得无影无踪，教练已经在花名册末尾给他手动加上了名字，并打了很多的叉号，这人期末能及格才鬼了。

此时的游里在最后一分钟赶上了去哨兵塔的大巴，今天是同期向导去哨兵塔参观的日子，说白了就是“相亲”的日子。

他大清早刚从哨兵塔赶过来，现在又要赶过去，至于见过他的人怎么样他也懒得想了，船到桥头自然直。

他扫视一圈，没发现现任首席向导，心里长舒一口气。

这口气直到他在门口见到等候已久的首席向导后，被他收回来了，桥头的船要自然沉了。

身为下任首席，他当然要寸步不离现任的，首席这张脸每个人都认识，跟在首席身边就跟自爆一样。

晨跑结束的哨兵们从操场回来，一看门口那么多生面孔，为首的还是只在媒体上见过的首席向导，立马炸锅了。

游里以上厕所为由错开了这一时间，他没想过逃，他只要出了这个院子就会被首席感知到，出去跟自爆也没两样。而且已经过了十分钟，再不回去真的要被察觉到有问题。

他得找个机会给首席说他身体难受需要去医务室，还没等他走出几步，本来人烟稀少的旧楼走廊尽头出现了一大堆的人。

首席像个机器人一样开口：“过来，今天不准以任何理由先走。”

游里脆弱的大脑像是被刺入了钢针，刺骨的疼痛让他面目狰狞，无法忍受，这样的刑罚持续了不知道多久，在他被疼痛折磨到大叫的时候，所有疼痛戛然而止。等他回过神来，他已经被首席拽着走了一截路。

周围的哨兵露出了惊恐的表情，他们第一次直面首席向导的精神攻击。而同行的向导只有极个别露出了同情的目光，大部分则面色不改，习以为常。

游里的步子都是虚浮的，他咬着牙挣开了首席的手：“我自己走就行了。”

“是吗，走快点。”

他们的目的是训练场，哨兵每天挥洒荷尔蒙的地方，换句话说，用这些来刺激哨兵向导的结合热，在来之前，恐怕有些向导已经确定好了今后的哨兵。

游里抓着训练场的护栏，勉强支撑着自己的重量，在场没有一个向导过去扶着他，同情他的人不敢去，看好戏的人不想去。

“咦，那不是游里了？”教官眯着眼睛问。

“哪里哪里，哇，那一堆人是今天过来参观的向导嘛？”

“游里不会是骂了哪个向导被反杀了吧？”

“有、有可能，你看他脸都是惨白惨白的。”

“老师怎么办啊？”

游吾拿着水，愣了好久，迅速反应过来：“别凑上去，这是每年的‘参观’吧。想给自己未来向导留个好印象就别去了。”

“你说的有点道理……”

游吾仰起头喝了几口水，没来得及咽下去的水顺着他脖子的曲线流过锁骨。如果仔细观察，可以发现他的手在微微发抖。

游吾担忧地看向低着头的游里，低声说：“大家就当不认识他吧。”

训练场参观完后一行人在食堂就餐，首席向导先是递给游里一杯花茶，才给自己倒茶。

游里抬眼，在无数双眼睛注视中接过来，高傲的挺着胸膛，小口抿了一口散发着花香的茶水，像是在自家花园里喝下午茶一样。

这些哨兵只有在出任务的时候才见过向导，而且向导一般都被塔里保护得严严实实，此时就像一群大熊猫从动物园里出来，围观的人只增不少。递茶的意义溢于言表，他们在一瞬间懂了，那位接过茶杯的少年，就是下任的首席。

游里没有吃饭的胃口，虽然表面维持着仪态大方，但是他窝了一肚子火。今天不是什么“相亲”，是带他出来混眼熟了。首席向导的服役期还有一年就结束了，他这么做无疑是在告诉别人他已经栽培好了继承人，等游里到了可以接任他的时候，他可以潇洒地全身而退。

他越生气，笑得越好看，周围的向导不着痕迹往外挪了挪，只有那些哨兵还觉得笑得可爱，等游里到时候把你们骨头吃没了都不知道。

今天出行的目的达到了，日理万机的首席先走一步，负责人叫出去几名已经匹配到高契合率哨兵的向导，其他人由班车统一送回去。

作为重点监视对象，游里想跑也跑不了，跟在人群后面。

在走廊的落地窗一直关注着的游吾松了口气，但是他的太阳穴在突突地跳。

首席像是想起了什么，折回去在门口叫住游里，朝他伸手：“拿出来。”

游里是聪明人，正准备兜里掏出刷开哨兵塔的磁卡。就在这一瞬间，一阵轰鸣声震慑住了所有人，炽热的热浪夹杂着破碎的车体向他们袭来，首席反应极快，一把按住游里扑倒在地。

“快去救人！”

游里脑袋被地面砸的生疼，首席本能想去帮助搜救，走了几步猛地回头，看向半支起身子捂着后脑勺吃痛的游里。游里又是被撞到脑袋又是被炸弹的声响弄得暂时耳鸣，无法侦测有一枚子弹正冲着他的太阳穴射去。首席凭借多年的战场经验敏锐的捕捉到了有爆炸以外的气体膨胀，但是思维比行动慢，他只来得及迈出腿。

游吾早都冲下来，哨兵的速度和五感的敏锐度让他在刹那间侦测到了撞针撞击子弹的小动静，在那一瞬间他的本能让他做出了最佳的救援选择——他用了他一生中最快的速度在赶过去，在子弹快要到达游里的时候，伸出食指和大拇指，紧紧捏住了那枚致命的子弹。

游里后知后觉扭过头，他没有被子弹吓一跳，反而是游吾吓到他了。游吾从来都没有这么面目狰狞过，即使是面对最凶恶的犯人也没有，他那样子仿佛下一秒就要生吞活剥一个人。

游吾把子弹收在自己的腰包里，终于有个机会对游里说：“你好菜啊。”

游里刚被他救了却毫不客气回嘴：“你找打？”

首席面色难看，如果不是巧合之下叫住了游里，游里现在已经被……他无法相信任何人，他要亲自保护好下一任首席的安全。他怎么可能不知道游里第一次实习就遇到了隐藏炸弹的事情，他只以为是个巧合，再一再二没有再三，他无法冒这个危险去赌第三次到底是不是冲着游里去的，目前的向导塔人才紧缺，真正算得上顶尖的不过尔尔，尤其是游里这个……这个怪物，它不能死。

爆炸声吸引了在塔内所有的哨兵，他们探出头，张着眼睛，闻着空气中新鲜的火药味，哑口无声。他们第一次感受到阴谋的味道。

首席哨兵在这之后的半小时内赶到了现场，在此期间，首席向导没有离开游里一步，精神紧绷到极致。

车内十二名未结合向导全部死亡，没有一具完整的尸体。这件事传出去的话会对塔造成致命性打击，他们在第一时间封锁了所有消息，哨兵塔又在郊区人烟稀少的地方，闻声赶来的人以为是塔的室外训练，也没有探究。

游里讨厌极了这种被人保护在身后的感觉，但是他还在耳鸣，侦查能力受到了不小的影响，不得不接受这种屈辱的处境。

这种事还是发生在哨兵塔的门口，没有一人察觉到不正常，就连首席向导也没有。这个未知的威胁太大了，他们不得不严肃地正视起来。

然后游里就被他们很爽快地扔进最安全的地方：禁闭室。

游里就知道首席不会那么简单放过自己，他百无聊赖折起纸花，这里有很多生涩难懂的哲学书和人体解剖等等无聊的书籍提供解闷，就是不准踏出宛如要塞般的禁闭室一步。没人给他送饭，冰箱里存有足够的营养剂，这里没有窗户也没有表，游里不知道在里面呆了多少天，撕了多少本书，他一直等着有人能放他出去，纸花铺满了地面，他觉得过了快一周了吧。

好像是在第二周周末，禁闭室被打开了，游里从善如流踏出去，在呼吸到外面自由空气的瞬间，他突然好想去看看那颗星星。

可首席哨兵和首席向导在门口等着他，他维持着良好的教养，礼貌地问有什么事，在知道他要面临为其长达一年的高强度训练后，心里坏水翻天想狠狠整死他们。

这次的高强度训练不容小觑，哨兵和向导一起训练，所有赫赫有名的将军都来教过课，训过他们。为了防止结合热，每天都会在饭菜里加入抑制结合热的药剂和营养剂，异常难吃却没有替代的餐点，导致这里面的人出去后特别喜欢吃饭。

游吾一本正经地威胁道：“我警告你，你要是再敢往我身上吐……”

“呕……”

“啊啊啊！！！”游吾抓狂大叫。

游里明明是向导，体能训练却是按照哨兵的剂量来算，他被训吐了好多次。

两名首席却依旧按照这个配方训练他，管理层们的印象中隐隐约约还记得有一个东西需要重点关注，但是无论怎么想都想不起来，唯一能想到的就是现在处于他们监控下的游里。与它高契合度的哨兵目前还没有找到，无论跟谁都是百分之五十左右，而一直跟它关系好的哨兵能力出色，关系也很好的样子。

对于游吾跟游里的事情，首席向导表示赞成后，这项决议就一路畅通，直接成为板上钉钉的事情。

在之后野地模拟实战时他们两个总是被编成一组搭档，久而久之所有人都看出来的塔的意思，不少跟游吾关系好的人就在酸他，游吾哼哼两声不管他们，旁边的游里听到他哼哼就骂他是猪。

“别骂了别骂了，再骂香蕉真的变成猪了。”游吾又一次因为冲的太前被人击中了心脏部位，跟着他被淘汰的游里在场外骂了他狗血淋头。旁边的教官觉得自己可以不用训游吾了，游里骂的比她狠多了。

“猪！”

“别骂了！香蕉不允许紫包菜再骂了！”游吾大喊。

教官还是想指导一下，正想开口，冷着脸的首席哨兵把一脸无知的游吾提溜走了。

“……”还真的不用她多事。

无知的游吾迎来了首席哨兵的魔鬼训练，这次轮到他吐了。

游里根本就不管他，还嫌弃他，还骂他菜。

香蕉有点抑郁，他用香蕉皮把委屈巴巴的自己包起来开始自闭，不理紫包菜了。

话是这么说，原则不是这么定，自闭的香蕉每天都跟紫包菜一起训练吃饭上课。不知道是不是香蕉的错觉，他总觉得紫包菜有股甜甜的味道，闻着就能让他安神放松，香蕉很喜欢这种味道。

游吾逐渐跟上了训练的节奏，游里也不怎么吐了，他们的能力都得到了极大幅度的提高。

闲暇的时候，游里仰头看着夜空，更想看到那颗星星了。什么时候能跟游吾一起去看就好了。

阴阳蝶在窗边忽闪了一下翅膀，游里有所察觉的时候阴阳蝶早已消失不见。

游里心头冒出了困惑，这种诡异的感觉就像是觉得有幽灵在他的身边。

他回过头，被站在后面的一声不吭游吾吓了一跳，游吾正皱着眉四下搜寻着什么。

“你也感觉到不对劲了吗？”游里问道。

“对，我的第六感告诉我有危险。”

“什么危险？”

“不知道，所以我就过来找你了。”

“把危险带给我？”游里故意噎他，游里知道游吾是过来确认安全的。

“什么啦，是确认你有没有……喂！”

游里像是被抽走了灵魂，倒在了游吾的怀里，不论游吾怎么呼喊，都紧闭着双眼。

游吾被他吓出一身冷汗，急忙抱着人去医务室，医生靠着训练场的医疗设备检查不出症状，一堆医生急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，首席向导气喘吁吁赶过来，把额头抵在游里的额头上，进行了精神探寻，过了一会他站起来还差点没站稳，让人把目前训练场内所有的向导教师都叫到这里。

“是精神毒素。”

“他的精神力一向很坚韧，只要有一瞬间放松下来就会导致抵抗不住毒素，以至于昏迷。还好只是昏迷，如果中毒的时间再长一点，就是死亡。”

游吾在医务室门口靠墙站着，游里进去多久他就站了多久，脸色阴沉得像是能滴出水。

经过一晚上的急救，游里脱离了危险，体内的毒素还需要完全清除，而向导们能做的只是抑制毒素的发作，真正能根除的只有一个跟他结合的哨兵。他们需要通过结合来让精神变得更强大，从自身抑制住毒素，接着通过一种精神上的沙龙逐渐将毒素瓦解。

但是有人突然出现在游吾面前，指着里面还没醒的游里说让他去结合，游吾也是没反应过来的，他甚至凭借着强大的意志在空气中冒了一个大大的问号。

第二天，给游里讲完始末的游吾局促不安，挠着后脑勺突然开始扭捏。

游里嫌弃地咋舌：“别扭了，脑袋伸过来，先来一次精神结合。”

“来了来了，别急。”游吾掏出手机，调出了相机。

“你干嘛？”

“拍个照留念一下，你不用害羞，我最多洗出来三十张贴床头。”

“……”游里不想骂了，他无所谓了，招呼着游吾过来。

游吾笑嘻嘻地凑过去，光明女神蝶在阳光的微尘中起舞，寻找着最重要的拼图。

而正闭着眼睛进行精神结合的二人并没有注意到，半边紫色半边粉色的皇蛾阴阳蝶出现在了游吾的肩头，光明女神蝶赶过去的时候扑了个空，失望地在空中飞舞，最后落在游里的头顶。

进行精神连接是一件无比美妙的事情，他们在精神世界彼此缺失的另一部分被补足了，像是封闭已久的发霉小屋突然敞开大门，让清新的风刮进来一样畅快。

游吾感觉额头没有游里的温度，睁开眼睛发现游里已经端起他切好的水果块吃了起来，他不满了：“亲亲呢？怎么没有亲亲？”

游里白了他一眼：“亲什么，做梦呢你？”

“那我做梦了。”游吾闭起眼睛。

“多大了？还闹这一套？”游里把插起来的苹果块放回去。

闭着眼的游吾指指自己的脸，游里墨迹半天，看游吾一直不会睁眼后，慢吞吞凑上去，轻轻亲吻了游吾翘起来的嘴角。游吾像是早就料到他会亲嘴角，他被游吾按住脑袋，从亲嘴角变成了正统的kiss。没有任何挑逗和技巧在里面，他们遵循着本能在加深这个吻，从双唇的接触到舌头的勾缠，一切不过是为了宣泄爱意而做。

这个悠长的吻结束后，游里说：“我想去看星星。”

这次游吾笑着说：“做梦呢？”现在谁敢带他出去，第一个不准的就是游吾，这里起码有强大的资源可以应付紧急情况，那座山什么都没有，万一发生了紧急事态，比如只有向导能压制的精神毒素，游吾真的没有信心能在第一时间救急。

“烦死了，我说去就去。”游里掐着游吾的脸，阴恻恻说。

游吾口齿不清说：“不行，很危险的。”

游里松开手，用精神侦查了周围，确认没有人后开口：“外面才是最安全的，你没有发现吗？”

“恩？”

“第一次，是我们实习的时候，那个时候你能精准地感受出有炸药的存在，这里我们起码能确定危险的源头；第二次，是在哨兵塔，我们没有一个人察觉出车上的炸药，就连首席都没有，这之后的枪袭多亏了你制止住了，可是在那之前我们连对方狙击手在哪都不知道；第三次就是这次，还是在塔控制之下的场所，莫名其妙的神经毒素，我们谁都不知道。”

“你是说……”游吾若有所思。

游里伸出手指：“最有可能想杀我的人，就在塔内。”

游吾皱着眉：“而且一定是高位者或者能力极其强大的人 ，他们还有可能是两拨人，外面的人能力不如塔内的人，所以才能被我们感知到……”

“没错，要先发制人的话，以我们现在的情况，只能从外面入手。”游里往游吾嘴巴里塞了块苹果，“所以我们去看星星吧。”


	3. 兵凶战危

过几天有一个为了纪念某场战役而特别设立的节日，塔内给他们放了一天假。游吾觉得教官们不会批准游里外出，结果首席向导倒是批准了，令游吾非常意外。

“你们去看星星？”首席问。

“对，那座山有一颗很大很好看。”游吾兴致勃勃解释道。

首席疑惑：“那座山哪有那么显眼的星星，不都是一样的吗？”

“一看就是不善于发现自然的美呢。”游里总结，终于有机会噎他了。

游吾直接开着他宝贝机车带着游里走了，在过来接孩子的家长堆里特别引人注目。年轻真好啊，趁着还在哨兵靓仔的时候泡一个向导靓仔。

车照样停在山脚下，今天停泊的车辆比以往多出几倍，想必是过来祭奠亲人的。

游里注意到，一路上有几辆警车停靠着，还有穿着制服的警察在巡逻。

他悄悄地对游吾说：“只是一个节日，这样的安保力度有必要吗？”

“我也觉得没必要，可是每年好像都这样。你也不知道原因吗？”

“不清楚，不过有听说过以前有棺材被人挖出来了。”

“连死者都不放过？人渣……”

游里淡淡地低声道：“别这么说，塔的研究所不比人渣好多少。”

来祭奠的还有普通人，游里在休息处饮水时，游吾已经跟他们聊上了。

一起来的还有五岁左右的小女孩，对阳光靓仔没什么抵抗力，两个人已经开心地当了好朋友。女孩最喜欢的姑姑是死于二十年前的那场浩劫，她每年都要跟随父母过来祭拜。

女孩夸张地比划着，两颊开心地泛起红晕：“那颗星星超——大！姑姑在星星上工作，人家没有见过姑姑，但是姑姑每年都给人家写信喔！还给人家买礼物呢！”

小女孩尚不明白死亡的概念，大人们用美丽的童话掩盖残酷的永别。游吾揉揉小女孩的头，小女孩不乐意自己的发型被弄乱了，可爱地嘟起嘴要求游吾给她梳好辫子。

游吾头疼，他哪会这个：“游里，过来帮个忙。”

“不要。”游里拒绝，他想看游吾的窘样。

“哎——拜托啦，我真的不会梳。”

“我也不会啊。”

“你别骗人了，你一看女子力就超高。”

“再说一句话我就给你的嘴巴涂上胶水哦？”

“唔！”

游里走过来，让小女孩坐在凉椅上，接过女孩随身带着的梳子，给女孩梳了一个漂亮的公主头。

小女孩眼睛闪闪发亮，依依不舍地告别了他们，还亲亲了游里的脸蛋，就是不亲游吾的。

游吾上山途中特意留意了那天的树，他的记忆力很好，就算山里这么多品种一样，长相相似的树木，他也能辨认出哪颗是他们停靠的。

“奇怪……”游吾蹲下来，拨拉着杂草，“那天我们不是在这里插了两根木棍吗，怎么没有了？”  
“要走了。”

游里不以为然：“清洁工以为是两个小孩玩的游戏，拿着扔了吧。”

游吾也觉得是这样，遗憾地说：“我觉得还挺好的。”

越往上走，埋葬的人功勋就越高，游吾甚至见到了几名现役将军。

已经是傍晚，他们在这附近走了走，打算天完全黑了再去桥附近，刚巧看到了一直训练他们射击的向导教官以及其哨兵搭档。

“看星星？好浪漫哦！”教官打趣了几句，游吾每次被人问都要说陪着他家向导去看星星，游里懒得管了。

告别之后，她抬头看着星空，所有星星都是一般亮：“哪有星星？”

游吾耳朵动了动，就算走了一截路，哨兵也能听到背后的低语。他想折回去理论一番，被游里拖走了。

他们走在树林里，游里突然拉住走在身边的游吾，拽着他往旁边一闪。

游吾眼疾手快护住游里的后脑勺，并以左脚为轴旋转，将二人的位置调换，让自己的背与地面亲密接触，游里的脑袋被按在游吾的胸膛上。

“啪！”

一粒石子打在树上，以迅雷不及掩耳之势穿透了三人合抱的大树，钻出了一个小小的洞。

来了。

他们迅速站起来，躲到另一个树的后面。游吾调动自己的五感，经过精神结合后他的五感也得到了增强，可是他没有感觉到任何呼吸和热度。

“怎么可能？”游吾还在放大五感，“没有人？怎么可能？”

游里也感知不到任何东西，但是他的肉眼能看见远处的灌木丛在动，耳边也传来了窸窸窣窣的声音。游吾改变思路，他把重点放在可以反应出别人运动的花草树木上，游里则辅助着游吾的精神力量，为他疏通道路。塔里给他们特别批准了使用枪支的特权，两人此时都给枪上好了子弹。

“那边！”

游吾率先射出一发子弹，从草地的塌陷程度来看，对方已经被他击倒在地。

游吾敏锐的味觉闻到了一股恶心的味道，其中混杂着泥土的气息、火药的味道，还有……尸体的臭味。

游里反应极快，反手用枪托击倒了从后面摸过来的家伙。哨兵集中一感的时候是无法分出精力应付其他情况的，这下游里也闻到了一股臭味。哨兵向导的尸体在下葬的时候可以选择涂满昂贵的特质防腐剂，防止尸体腐化，这些的尸体都是声名显赫的军人们，尸体大都被保存的很好。

草地塌陷的地方越来越多，越来越近，游吾站起来，死死皱着眉头，一脚踢开了旁边的尸体。尸体身上还穿着中尉的军服。

他们猜错了，外面的不比塔内的人弱，他们怎么也没想到，他们会遇到行尸走肉的杀手。

“能操控尸体？”游里第一次这么惊讶。

“我们被包围了。”

尸体没有思想，没有情感，向导无法感知，无法攻击，无法自保。

夜晚来了，游里搜索不到教官的存在，从山顶到半山腰，零零散散的几个人在下山，他们周围没有人能提供帮助。

游里撇嘴：“我好像玩得有点大。”

游吾瞪着他：“不仅大，你还玩脱了。”

不过游里没有后悔的意思，他知道了更多的答案：“你的计划是？”

“越来越多的尸体已经爬出来了，从这里往尸体更多的山下跑是送死的行为，只能往上走。”

“那座桥？你想穿过那座桥？”

游吾顿了顿：“不试试看怎么知道呢。”

游里也认为这是上上策，他活动了一下手脚，最亮的那颗星星就是他们的指南针。

“恩。”

两人都拿出了最快的速度，可是，没有了常理约束的僵尸比他们更快，就算打倒在地，用枪支射击，僵尸还是会爬起来，就算只剩一个头也就用跳的方式，用牙攻击。

他们的枪里面已经没有弹药了，游里直接扔出去砸中一个僵尸的头部，结果僵尸咬着枪以更快地速度冲着他飞奔而来。

“游吾！”游里闪躲到一边，回头大喊。

“啊？”

游吾没比他好哪去，匕首虽然都刺中人体最脆弱的地方，但是对方是僵尸，这样做并没有用。

“教官，那个教官回来了！”

游吾眼前一亮，觉得救星来了：“那——”

他没来得及说出后半句，精神结合的向导第一时间在精神连接里给他发出了警告：教官的枪正对准着他的脑袋！教官是带着恶意回来的！

他立马向前扑倒，子弹击中他身后一个僵尸，僵尸抖若筛糠，眼珠子像是要跳到眼眶外，一声诡异的“噗”声像是恶魔的嘲笑，僵尸仿佛吃了一颗炸弹，被炸得肉块满地。

游里脸立马白了，冲过去拽起震惊到无法回神的游吾堪堪躲开下一发子弹。

子弹埋入土中，泥土像是沸腾的水面，小石子上下跳跃，地面“嘭”地一声炸开了一个有卡车轮胎那么大的坑。

游吾的手指冰凉，游里也没好到哪里去，他整颗心都冷下来了。

教官卡在通向最高峰的必经路上，游吾喘着气，绝对不能让那种子弹击中，他心有余悸般抓住游里的手，手心里全是汗。换在平时，游里早就嫌弃地拍开他，可这次，游里紧紧地回握住了。

教官像机器人一样说：“谁都……不能通过。”

游吾勾起嘴角，虽然他已经满头大汗，体力也快见底：“看来我们选对了。”

“游吾……她的哨兵也来了。”游里看向左前方。

握着匕首的哨兵没有必要在将死之人面前掩饰自己的杀气，她光明正大地走出来。

上过前线的哨兵向导即使战斗力不如游吾他们，经验积累的差距却可以让他们吃个大亏。

“游里，你能影响到他们吗？”游吾为了躲避子弹险些把左脚扭伤，左脚成为她们重点针对的对象，他的脚部肌肉已经开始酸痛了。

“我在试了，可是他们的思维一切都很正常，有很完整的精神屏障，没有任何异常。”

“就是说是自愿的？”

“可是有一个地方很奇怪，他们的精神构成有一处是相同的，哨兵和向导的精神构成是完全不相同的才对！”

游吾躲过一击，喊道：“那就从那里下手啊！”

“能下手的话我早就干了，那个向导一直在试着破解你的精神屏障，我目前分不出精力去攻克他们的。”

未经过完全结合与已结合的哨兵和向导，精神力量的差距不是一星半点。游里并不擅长精神保护，可他们已经被打了先手，他只能被动地不停防御。而游吾却被他保护得滴水不漏，察觉不到有人在攻击他的精神屏障。

“我都感觉不到，这不是很厉害嘛~”游吾毫不吝啬地该夸就夸。

游吾跳到游里旁边，喘着粗气，他们身上好多地方已经挂了彩。

“你敢不敢试一下？”游吾粗暴地擦掉嘴角的血，打算最后放手一搏。

有了精神的结合，很多事情他们不需要明说就彼此心知肚明。

“没问题。”游里将匕首插进僵尸的脑门，抓住僵尸的脖子，用力朝着教官扔去。

与此同时，哨兵迅速来到教官身边，撕碎了僵尸。眨眼的功夫，游吾借着这个掩体已经来到了哨兵的身边，教官举起装填好子弹的枪，对着游吾缓缓扣下扳机。

攻击游吾精神屏障的力量减弱了很多，游里在此刻撤走一切精神力量，将未完全结合的哨兵的精神屏障暴露在老辣向导的攻击之下，他把所有精神力量聚集在一起攻击教官与哨兵精神屏障相似的唯一一处地方。这是一场豪赌，游里不敢百分百确定这就是他们的弱点，可是这一处是他们目前唯一一个突破口。成则生还，败则死亡。

教官维持着开枪的姿势，她的哨兵已经将游吾制住，因为没有传来枪响，她疑惑地回头。

随后，游吾感觉掐着他脖子的手松开了，他抓着这个机会翻身踹开了身上的哨兵，一把抢过地上的匕首。

“成功了。”游里疲惫地说，教官和她的哨兵躺在地上一动不动，从呼吸声可以确认她们并没有死亡。

僵尸还在源源不断地涌上来，他们没有休息的时间。没有了阻挡，他们爬上顶峰的路畅通多了。

已经可以看见警示牌了，顾不上肌肉的哀嚎，他们加快速度，就算是这样的桥也要爬上去。

游吾的胳膊被警示牌划了道口子，郁闷地拍了警示牌一巴掌。游里本来还想说他小孩子气，眼前变换的景色却让他呆住。

原先破损不堪的桥变成了一条崭新的道路，完好的木板整整齐齐铺着，锁链扶手像是被重新漆了一遍。

警示牌内部发出“滋滋”的响声，游吾想到了什么：“立体影像？”

游里点头赞同，但他们没有时间细究，飞奔到桥上。奇怪的是，所有僵尸都在桥边徘徊，不敢上去。

谜团越滚越大，两个人走过桥后还在紧盯着僵尸堆。

“看来他们不会过来，可是为什么？”游吾敏锐的五感还在监视着周围的风吹草动。

“有一种可能。”游里沉思片刻，“这里有僵尸都害怕的东西。”

“不排除这种可能性。”认真起来的游吾看起来非常可靠，但游里不敢大意起来，刚才是他有意地一直在保护游吾的精神屏障，才能第一时间发现游吾被突然攻击的事。

“后有僵尸，前途未卜……”游吾简单地顺了顺游里的头发，游里一掌拍掉他的脏手，游吾揉揉手问，“去看看吗？”

“只能这样了吧。”塔里配给的通讯器在这里捕捉不到信号，游吾紧缩双眉拿过游里的通讯器端详，接着讲通讯器摔在地上，破掉的通讯器掉出来一个跟玻璃珠一样的小东西。

游吾没有贸然去拿，随手拿起小木棍戳了一下。

那东西冒出了水蒸汽，且只有那么一瞬间，而向导是无法捕捉到这么微小的变化，只有训练精良的哨兵才能捕捉到。

游吾脸色都不好看，一个推测冒了出来：这就是精神毒素的毒源。

问题是，这是什么时候装进去的，是什么人有这么大的能耐能在塔的眼皮底下动手脚？

他们一言不发攀爬最后的高峰，游吾想掏出手机看时间，结果“咦”了一声。

“这里有信号？”游吾又拿出自己的通讯器，“塔里给的通讯器在这里却没有？”

“这不可能，塔里给的东西信号捕捉能力比市面上的通讯设备好上很多，除非……”

游吾深吸一口气，将通讯器扔出去，沉声说：“除非我们两个的通讯器有问题。”

游吾继续说：“刚才也看到了吧，放毒需要有外物的运动刺激，那么你每次携带通讯器走一步，就吃一次毒。塔里究竟为什么又要保护你又要杀了你？”

“我也想知道。”

游吾晃晃脑袋：“哼哼，不过我可是会把你保护的好好的。”

“真厉害呢，你什么时候可以锻炼一下自己的精神屏障呢？”游里毫无感情地笑着说，“如果你能锻炼一下，我就不用费那么大精力保护你了哦。”

蓝色的蝶在游里眼前一晃，游里眨了下眼就不见了。

游吾没看见似的，继续说一大堆的废话，游里捂住耳朵催他快走，就差踹他一脚。

“啊，游里，你快看，那颗星星！”游吾扯扯游里的衣角，兴奋地指着闪耀着光芒的明星。

游里却越发严肃，游吾叹气：“看来你也推测出来了，本来想让你放松一下的。”

那颗星星是最大的问题，从首席向导说他没有发现的时候两人就起疑了，首席的观察力何等恐怖，却连这么明显的东西都没有发现。游吾中途看似是跟别人聊得热火朝天，实际上是在打探情报，关于普通人能不能看见那颗星星的事。

普通人能看见，他们能看见，首席向导看不见，教官看不见。换言之，有问题的人都看不见。今天首席肯让游里出塔，十有八九是为了除掉他，可如果要除掉他，在中毒时候可以假装无法治疗，为什么还要费了九牛二虎之力把游里救回来，这一点成为解密的死结。

星星又靠近最高的山峰，爬上去说不定能发现什么。

还有一点，游里悄悄看向游吾，从知道立体影像的惊讶表现来看游吾应该是第一次知道，可是，他为什么说他以前就来过这里？

游吾轻车熟路地走着，遇到岔路都没有犹豫，他就没有察觉吗？

游里的情绪通过精神连接传染给了哨兵，游里不想让游吾知道详情，所以游吾只感受到了游里的不安和迟疑。

“怎么了，不是有我在吗？”向导的情感让哨兵有了极大的挫败感，明明他的哨兵就在身边，向导还是向他传达缺乏足够安全感的信息。

游里敷衍地安慰几句，起了反效果，游吾嘴巴嘟囔着，踢开路上的小石子。

小石子滚啊滚，被一根插在土里的小木棒弹了一下，刻着着“再来一根”的小木棒被插在另一侧。

游吾怎么可能没有注意到，他大惊失色跑过去：“这是我们那天的？”

游里也凑过来，神情凝重：“……恩。”

游吾想把它们拔出来，被游里制止了，游里指指树的后面。

他们小心翼翼走过去，树后是一片平地，正巧是星光最浓的地方。

平地上面立着一方墓碑。

只此一方，看来这是名孤零零死去的人。

他们互相看了一眼，来到墓碑前。

墓碑被打扫的很干净，前面放着一朵蓝紫色的鸢尾爱丽丝，从花瓣的枯萎程度来看，在他们到这里之前的几个小时有人来过这里。

“无字碑……”游里蹲下来摸了摸墓碑。

“埋葬在这里的人会是谁？”游吾环顾四周，普通的花草树木，生机勃勃，像是在陪着死者。


	4. 梦里蝴蝶

困扰他们的东西太多了，游里硬撑着扩大他的精神领域，他目前没有发现除他们以外的活人。

他们靠着树休憩，游里看着对面的墓碑发了会呆，他脑袋发晕，最后不得不闭着眼睛靠在游吾肩上。

游吾翻翻身上的包，除了带过来应急的绷带和消毒水之类的，没有可以补充糖分的东西。

游吾想到了什么，从屁股兜里掏出一包被压碎的巧克力。

“……你休想。”游里特别特别嫌弃。

“将就点，我也饿了。”

“你吃就好了。”

“什么嘛，一人一半，来，啊——”

“离我远点。”游里臭着脸扭过头。

游吾哼唧哼唧自己吃了半包，封好口子又揣进上衣兜里。

游吾开始给自己处理伤口，消毒水涂上去的时候忍不住抽气。他弄完了想给游里处理一下，游里像是等了很久，夺过消毒水说：“脱了。”

“咦，什么？”游吾没反应过来。

“裤子。”

“你、你干什么，现在可不是那个……那个的时机哦！”

游里挑眉，游吾见糊弄不过去还可能要被训，乖乖脱掉裤子。

他的膝盖被子弹炸起来的碎片打了一道很深的凹陷，石片本来死死地嵌在游吾的膝盖里，游吾中途把咬牙把石片拔了出来，随便撒上了止血粉。

衣料黏在皮肤上，出于向导的本能，游里扯下衣物时在精神连接里安抚着哨兵，低着头给伤口做简单的消毒。

皇蛾阴阳蝶落在墓碑上，光明女神蝶优雅地追随着阴阳蝶，与它一同沐浴着月色。

等到指尖触碰到游里的鬓发时，游吾才回过神，低笑一声。

游里的头发不知道被哪里的血溅到，有几缕发丝已经黏在一起，游吾给他顺了顺，拨开不听话的头发，却看见了游里发红的耳尖。

“游里，”游吾捂着脸，故意拖长语调像小孩子撒泼一样，“我好想亲你啊——好想亲——”

“……恩。”

游吾立马精神了，在游里泛起淡淡笑意的脸颊上落下一个可爱的吻。

他们绞尽脑汁也没有想到一个可以埋葬在这里的人，这里是最高峰，埋葬的向导或者哨兵一定会有很显赫的功勋才对。

“万一是个普通人？平民英雄？”

“可能性有，不过很小，而且我从来没听说有普通人被埋在这里。”

游吾站起来，绕道墓碑的背面看了看。游里懒得动，问他发现了什么。

墓碑的背面迎着月光，游吾此时站在那里挡住了光线，游里看不清他的表情。

“蝴蝶。”游吾说。

游里没听清，但是哨兵对他传达了惊诧和难以置信，他决定走过去一探究竟。

透明的玻璃将一只蝴蝶的标本压在墓碑上。标本比一般的蝴蝶大，大概有手掌那么长，黑与橙的美艳糅合吸引着观看者的目光，也在警告任何想要靠近它的人。

人们或许不会记住排在中间的事物，但是第一和最后总会有点印象，这只蝴蝶赫然是毒性最强的巨型长翅毒凤蝶。

“游里，你的精神向导是它吗？”

皇蛾阴阳蝶没有消失，它双翅形状不同，一雌一雄，无法扇动翅膀飞行，静静呆在光明女神蝶旁边。

游里点头。

“都是……蝴蝶？”

游吾特意翻过资料，蝴蝶的种类虽然多，但是是精神向导的几率只有万分之一，而他跟游里是两个万分之一，要是猜测正确的话，这个标本恐怕就是墓碑主人的精神向导，三个万分之一的蝴蝶。

游里拿出手机拍下了长尾凤蝶，手机无法记录出精神向导的存在，果不其然，手机照片显示那里空无一物。

他们已经快接近到狂乱的风暴了，没有人后退一步。

游吾舔舔干涸的嘴唇，“你能想到什么吗？”

游里迟疑片刻，还是不打算告诉游吾他对他的怀疑，游里将情绪隐藏的很好，目前的游吾无法知道游里在精神连接里躲闪着他：“什么都没有。”

游吾捧起阴阳蝶，阴阳蝶乖乖地扇了几下翅膀。光明女神蝶落在游里的鼻尖上，它很喜欢这个位置，但是总弄得游里想打喷嚏。

游吾轻轻抚着阴阳蝶的翅尖，喃喃自语：“会没事的。”

游里一把光明女神蝶揪住，放在指尖上：“首先想想怎么从这里下山吧。”

“唔……”游吾干脆坐在墓碑前，想来想去。

“如果能找到控制它们的家伙再好不过了。”

“其实，有一件事。”游吾歪着头，“有一次那个僵尸快咬到我，我心里想的是不要咬我，接着明明是百分百成功的攻击，那个僵尸就是停住了，虽然只有那么一瞬间。”

“它们服从哨兵的命令？”一般人哪会想到哨兵还可以通过精神命令别人，所以游里压根没有往这方面想。

“可以一试，但是不能保证成功。”

凌晨三点了，正常来说，他们如果不在规定的集合时间七点到达训练所是会被察觉的，可是现在他们无法相信塔，不如说塔才是他们最大的敌人。

事不宜迟，两人等体力恢复得差不多，就返回桥头了。

桥的另一边还聚着一堆僵尸。

游吾让游里在原地等着他，他一个人先过去，扫视了一圈密密麻麻的僵尸群。他身边的时间放满了，风极其缓慢地从他身边吹过，带动他的发丝在空气中慢动作飞舞，光明女神蝶出现在他的肩头。

“让开。”

奇异的景色出现了，僵尸堆先是闹成一团，你推我我推你，接着整整齐齐排列在两段，给游吾空出中间一条宽敞的路。

游吾喜形于色，回去拉着游里，一路跑着穿过了僵尸堆。

下山的石阶两旁全都是被翻出来的泥土，整座山已经狼狈不堪。

就算一路畅通无阻，他们也没敢放松警惕，有太多的前车之鉴让他们心惊胆战。

游吾没放开过游里的手，他死死地抓着。有太多的猜测浮现在他的心头，他不想失去游里。这一点游里也是一样。

游里体力没有游吾那么好，游吾只好公主抱着游里，飞快地奔跑着，游里怕掉下去，不得不紧紧环住游吾的脖子。

游里脸不红心不跳被他这么抱着，有免费劳动力还不好吗。

一路平安无事到达山脚下，夜色逐渐淡了，光明即将降临。

游吾取车回来，抬头只见游里看着他身后，逐渐露出难以置信的表情。

游吾疑惑，缓缓回头，随后看到了他这辈子都无法忘掉的事情——黑烟升腾，巍峨耸立的哨兵塔在日出中熊熊燃烧。

游吾让游里赶快上车，他开车奔另一条通向市区的路，从市区绕远路回训练营。半个小时后，游吾和游里看着被烧毁的训练营哑口无言。

幸运的是，宿舍安然无恙，为了方便结合，他们早已搬进了一间屋子。游吾冲进房子里拉开背包，游里开始整理必需品，十分钟之后，打包出来两个背包，他们人手一个，从窗户翻出去。

绝大部分的人都在救火，这绝对是最乱的时候，他们就趁着此时驱车离开。

游吾把车放到修理厂，他跟这里的人是老朋友，暂时放几天是没问题的。他们进行了简单的变装，塔内给他们发放的钱大多都在磁卡上，一刷卡必定会暴露自己的位置，只能使用现金。他们手头的现金并不多，只能住的起汽车旅馆。

洗完澡后，游吾买了四人份的饭，还买了速食食物，饱餐了一顿。

他们早早都睡了，游吾钻进被窝里一手捞过游里的腰，在游里的肩头蹭了蹭才闭上双眼。

要不是空调开得足，游吾早都被踹走了。

***

他醒了。睁开仿佛被缝起来的眼皮是一件痛苦的事，他的手指似乎还残留着火药的味道，脑袋昏昏沉沉，喉头干涩难受。

他伸出手，周围黑漆漆一片，他连他自己都看不到了。

蓝色的蝴蝶却为他指引了方向，他爬起来，骨头发出“咔咔”的渗人嚎叫，仿佛是人偶在组装关节。

他步伐蹒跚，甚至站都站不稳，却不敢追漏这只蝴蝶。

他突然闻到了花香，脚下兀地出现了一片蓝紫色的花田。

蝴蝶没有在任何一朵花上停留，它的使命似乎就是指引他前行。

他走啊走，走到了花田的尽头。

蝴蝶在原地舞动着，确认他跟紧了，才继续往前飞。

他的耳边传来震耳欲聋的炮声、枪声、嘶吼声，无数人痛苦的尖叫声让他耳鸣阵阵。

脚底踩到了冰凉的流水，战争的声音消失了，水流潺潺的声音舒缓了耳朵的不适。

他感受到了风，轻柔地亲吻他的脸。

风带着枯叶一样的碎片跟蝴蝶前行。

你在哪？


	5. 风暴中心

游吾是被打醒的。

他捂着肚子，在床上蜷成一团，眼泪都疼出来了：“起床气那么大吗！”

游里拽起他的衣领，迫使他昂起头来，然后把头贴上他的额头，过了一会松了一口气：“你刚才在‘神游’。”

“神游”有一定几率会让哨兵永远陷入自己的精神图景之中，游吾怎么可能不知道这种常识，要预防这个东西还是需要向导的疏导。

游吾对着手指说：“还不是因为精神结合以来，你从来不给我做精神疏导。”

游里打算告诉他实话，断他念想：“事实上，我不会这个。”

游吾愣了半天，怪叫一声：“什么？！”

游里心虚地咳嗽一声，移开视线：“不过精神攻击我是很强的。”

“你刚才说什么？”

游里揪着自己的头发：“……恩。”

“你可是向导？还是下任首席！”

“这两个没有关系，精神疏导会有别人帮我做的。”

游吾被他刷新了对向导塔的认知：“疏导应该是每个人都会的吧？”

游里瞪着他：“除了我。”

“你是不是没试过，所以不确定？”

“我当然试过，不过我差点把那个人疏导到精神崩溃。”游里温柔地笑着说，“你要试试吗？”

游吾沉思了很久，游里先他一步去洗漱。

游吾想好了，抬头对正在穿裤子的游里说：“来吧。”

游里裤子穿到一半顿住了：“真来？”

热爱生命的游吾正色说：“来少一点。”

“……胆小鬼。”

游里用脚把穿到一半的裤子甩开，爬到床上，白皙的双腿大咧咧暴露在游吾眼皮底下。

游吾靠在床头，对游里伸出双手：“我准备好了喔。”

他的向导坐在他怀里，身体僵硬着，脸上硬装作云淡风轻的样子。游吾笑意更深，他的向导在紧张，一贯高傲的向导甚至忘了向哨兵隐藏这一可爱的情绪。

游吾抓起游里冰凉的手，放在自己的脸上，闭上眼睛。

游里深吸一口气，进入他最不擅长的领域：精神疏导。

为哨兵进行精神疏导是一种天性，许多向导不用特意去学习就熟悉了疏导，可是游里是个怪胎，无论他花了多少功夫去学精神疏导，无数次差点促使志愿哨兵变成废人的实战让他被向导塔里所有向导敬而远之。

游里精通不顾一切的攻击，他在看到志愿哨兵濒临崩溃的表情时，有一股很大的愉悦在心脏里跳跃欢呼，从那一刻他就知道他这辈子都不会为一个哨兵进行疏导。

现在不同，他的哨兵需要他。说实话游里想拒绝，他第一次这么担忧一个人的安危。他想，也许他只是不想看见猪一般的香蕉傻脸。

游里进入了游吾的精神屏障之内，那里似乎有阳光，温暖得催人欲睡。

游里想，这不是他要疏导的地方，他打算继续探寻下去。可是他的意识像是被困在这里，困在温柔的日光之下。

可是这里什么都没有，一片空白，日光诡异地传达出了孤寂的失落。

游吾附在游里手背上的手突然抽动了一下，本来就没打算深入的游里立马离开了，结束了这场精神疏导。

游吾睁开眼睛，他的向导面无表情，他知道失败了：“没事啦，毕竟只是一个尝试……”

“你闭嘴吧。”游里被他说的越来越烦躁，从他出生到现在就没人安慰过他，他也没有需要别人哄的地方，突然出现这么一个家伙反而让他膈应。

游吾知道游里的臭脾气，亲了亲游里软乎乎的脸，在游里反应过来他没有洗漱的前一秒，连滚带爬逃走，避免了一场爱的毒打。

游里用旅馆里破旧的电脑查了点东西，游吾买好早饭回来喊他过来吃饭。

游里举着面包半天不下口：“我刚才查了巨型长翅毒凤蝶，所有登记在案的哨兵向导中，只有一个向导是，死于一百多年前。”

“这个时间太远了，不可能吧。”

“是不可能，”游里说，“那名向导所有战绩都很平凡，并且我查到有足够的其他同期生记录证明他不是我们要找的人。”

“长翅毒凤蝶听说可以毒杀六只家猫。”

“毒……”

“还不确定那个人是不是跟我们的事有关系呢，现在真的一点头绪都没有啊。”游吾仰面躺在床上，“塔里应该已经发现我们失踪了，可是一点动静都没有。”

“说不定是在暗中找人呢？”游里吃完早餐了，把游吾从床上拉起来，“我们得去一趟旧书店。”

“为什么？……电子库的东西很容易被篡改？”

“而纸质的报纸是不可能骗人的，国家性质的图书馆不能去，一定要去偏僻的、年代足够久远的旧书店碰运气。”

现在他们抓到的线索只有坟冢这条最为清晰，游吾点点头，戴上棒球帽。

游里查到市郊的中学旁边有一家旧书屋，这是他查到的最老的书屋。因为电子刊物的发达，实体书屋的生意逐渐不好做，旧书屋歪歪扭扭的招牌在全是现代风的店招里非常凄惨。

说是书屋，不过是不愿放弃旧书屋，把家里的两个卧室打通，当成了书屋。因为空间不够，里面堆满了书籍，连下脚的地方都没有。他们还做二手教材的生意，见游里和游吾来了，以为是来买课本的，领他们去放教材的客厅。

游吾对现在小孩上什么课挺感兴趣，粗略的翻过之后评价：“课本怎么越来越简单，我还以为是小学的课本。”

游里开门见山：“这里有二十多年前的刊物吗，最好是政治类的杂志，我们在做赫莲娜战役的调研。”

本来还很热情的店长脸瞬间拉下来，冷着脸想要送走他们。

那场战役是所有人的噩梦，当初的创伤就算过了二十多年也无法结痂。

他们互相看了一眼，游吾走上前说：“这对我们真的很重要，我们走访了很多家书店，他们都没有资料。”

“我这里也没有，不要让我赶人。”

但是他们就不肯走，推搡之间，游里的帽子被墙上的挂钩撞掉，店长看了他半天，瞠目结舌。

“干嘛，没见过这么帅的向导嘛？”游吾给游里重新戴好棒球帽。

店长张着嘴，半天没有发出一个音节。

“你怎么了？”

店长是个普通人，花了半天才平复下来，他抹了把脸，有些畏惧地看了看旁边的游里，声音都是抖的：“跟我去储物室吧，你们要的东西不再这。”

“咦？你用脸就说服了店长？”

“那岂不是说明我太帅了。”

光明女神蝶在储物室飞来飞去，店长搬出一个大纸箱，上面没有积灰，看来他有每天在打扫。

店长像是打开潘多拉魔盒一样给他们打开了二十多年前的记忆，最上面放着一名女性的照片：“这是她的遗物，我的爱人是一名坚强的女性哨兵……可是她最后还是死在了海伦娜战役，连遗体都没有找到。”

“对不起。”

店长继续翻找，在一本书里拿出一张泛黄的照片。这张明显是偷拍被发现了，照片里的人抬头对着镜头坏笑，怀里的橘猫还在伸出舌头舔他的脸。

“游里？”游吾一句话都说不出来，他不知道该如何表达自己内心的震惊以及对未知谜团的恐惧。他摘下伪装用的帽子和眼镜，将额发往后顺了顺。

店长还在蹲着找东西，皇蛾阴阳蝶突然出现，光明女神蝶不安地上下飞舞。

店长拿出的最后一样东西，是用特质的玻璃瓶装着的乳白色液体。

游吾找回自己的声音：“这是什么？”

店长说：“我通过翻阅她的日记才知道，这是一个人的脑髓液。”

游吾全身的血液都冻住了，他的脸有些扭曲：“脑髓液？就是大脑里的？为什么要抽取？”

店长摇摇头，把脑髓液给了游吾：“我也只知道皮毛，但是有些事情她在日记里写得非常详细。当初没有顶尖人才的塔，背地里在制造哨兵向导。他们都融合了历代首席以及那时现役最强大的哨兵和向导的基因，经过编码重组，无数次失败的实验，最终得到了两个存活下来的怪物。”

“我只是个普通人，也许你们能发现更多。但是，正因为我是普通人，还是极少数与当年前线哨兵结合的伴侣，所以我发现了一个很奇怪的现象。”

店长指着游吾：“所有哨兵和向导都不记得你这张脸，你这张脸跟当年的首席哨兵一模一样。我曾经去参加战后的心理辅导，他们都在议论一个小孩，而不是声名最显赫的首席哨兵。”店长又指向游里，“他们口中的小孩就是你。如果没记错，你是塔里为了替代那名邪恶的首席向导所培育的人造向导。”

游里不为所动，示意他详细说下去。

“二十多年前的首席向导是个特例，他不会一个向导的基本功：精神抚慰，他以用自己的精神向导毒杀别人的精神向导为乐，大多都被派去执行暗杀的任务。现在没有这名向导的任何记载，就连基本的入伍时间都没有。但是她的日记写明了一切。”

“那个人的精神向导是不是巨型长翅凤蝶！”游吾连忙问，声音都提高了几度。

“没错，只有那种蝶才有那么烈的毒。但是，他的去向成了谜团，从赫莲娜战役活下来的人基本没有，塔失去了双首席，推定失踪的人多如牛毛，没有人清楚到底发生了什么。有人猜测是首席向导被塔回收作为实验母体，才会制造出你。”

游里不客气拍开店长的手指：“我讨厌别人指着我。”

游吾附和：“我讨厌别人指着我家向导。”

游里推开游吾，对店长说：“你就知道这么多了吗？”

店长点点头，拿出了他觉得他们需要的所有资料。游吾跟游里埋头看了一天，从旧书屋出来已是深夜。

走在路上，游吾吹了声口哨：“人造向导，酷啊。”

他们对自身不为人知的经历没有多大的纠结，他和游里都是在没有亲情的环境里长大，自然对家庭这个词语很陌生，如果突然出现了所谓的父母，他们才会浑身不自在。

“你应该也是人造哨兵，酷不酷？”

“酷呆了！我们还是一对！天生的首席向导和天生的首席哨兵啊~”游吾一把搂过游里，“虽然不清楚为什么会不记得我……但是不管记不记得，我们都是最帅的一对。”

“你不要搞混了。”游里搬开他的胳膊，“最帅的只有我。”

“难道我不帅吗？我那么帅，你怎么就看不见呢！”

游里沉默一会：“……自我感觉良好也挺不错的。”

“骗人，你每次这么说我你耳尖都好红。”

“……”

“快点亲一口我就不闹了，你别闹了，抓紧时间。”

游里忍着抽他的冲动，咬了他下嘴唇一口。

“嘶！出血了！”

“忍着。”

他们简单地吃了一顿晚饭，回到旅馆整理得到的情报。

“所有人不记得你，你是什么洗脑机器吗？”游里查了半天历任首席的资料，赫莲娜战役的所有相关资料都被列为军事机密无法查阅，他无比郁闷。

“有这么帅的机器吗？这个推理不成立。”游吾很简单就推翻了。

“你来到塔之前是怎么生活的？”游里问，“我在向导塔长大，算是‘圈养’的向导。”

游吾回答：“孤儿院啊，很普通的那种，觉醒成为哨兵大家都可开心送我走了呢。”

“他们是觉得少一个人跟他们抢饭了吧。”

“……你这个人真是一点都不会说话。”

“要么是塔自己消除了关于你的记忆，可是这没有理由，如果要消除的话为什么不连带着‘我’的记忆也一并消掉？还是说本来就不想消除？”

“那名首席哨兵记载更少，日记只是潦草带过，但是他的精神向导也是蝴蝶。”

“所以我们的精神向导才会是蝴蝶吧，毕竟样本就是如此。”

“是这样，”游吾叫出了他的光明女神蝶，宛如星光映入大海眼眸的蝶翼依旧那么美丽。

“那个首席哨兵就是你的样本吧。”有一个重要的线索快要被游里找到了，他看着光明女神蝶的蝶翼陷入沉思。

“你有没有查到样本的精神向导是什么品种的？”

游吾摇摇头，游里打开电脑，搜索关于蝴蝶的图鉴。

游吾搬来把椅子坐在旁边，游里排除了很多蝴蝶，最后在一张图片上驻留。

“怎么了？难道你猜这就是‘他’的精神向导？”

“对，我不确定就是了。你没见过吗？”

“没有啊，我对蝴蝶了解不多。”

游里紧锁着眉头，他指着电脑里的图片：“有一点我可以确定，那天在桥的对面，星星底下，我见过这只蝴蝶。”

蓝闪蝶的翅膀仿佛爱琴海最清澈的一抹颜色，梦幻又美丽的蝶翼散发着迷人的幽幽光芒。

“我什么都没有察觉到……”

“这不怪你，要不是它飞在我面前，我也不知道。”游里继续说，“按照精神向导的相同之处来推测，我的皇蛾阴阳蝶和那名向导的巨型长尾凤蝶都是毒蝶属。光明女神蝶是闪蝶属，蓝闪蝶也是。”

“继续按照这个假设走，蓝闪蝶就是那名哨兵的精神向导，而精神向导无法离哨兵本体过远，那么他很可能就在现场。”

“那个地方不是没有活人吗？”游吾喃喃自语，“死人？”

游里补充道：“如果他就在僵尸堆里呢？在僵尸堆里混进去一个人是非常容易的。”

“他在里面的话……一开始冲我们飞过来的石头就是他扔的？”

“跟僵尸交过手你也知道吧，他们只会简单地肉搏，不会利用身边的树枝或者石块。”

游吾推导出一个可怕的可能：“‘我们从头到尾都在他的监视之下？”

“Bingo~”游里学着游戏里的通关语音，恭喜游吾猜对了。

“他这么做的目的是什么？”游吾猛地睁大眼睛，定定地看着游里，“杀了你？”

“还有你。”游里说，“能炸开人体的子弹从来没有瞄准过我。”

“因为我们是被制造出来的？所以看我们不顺眼？”

游里支着下巴：“搞不好还真是这样。”

等了半天，游吾的声音也没有从背后传来，游里不解地回头。

蝴蝶带着爱琴海的美丽蓝色闪闪发光，点在他的鼻尖，蝶翼微动。

窗户大开，冷风灌了进来，游吾头靠着大床的一角沉沉睡去。

来人一点都没有避险的意思，他的头发长及腰际，穿着黑色的军装，象征显赫身份的吊穗肩章被夜风轻轻吹动。

他痞痞地勾起嘴角，手里握着什么东西，皇蛾阴阳蝶在他眼前凭空出现，因为无法飞行而落下，他只好无奈地摊开手掌接住阴阳蝶。

他手里拿着的赫然是今天店长交给他们的脑髓液。

“你们的推测真的很棒。”他夸赞道，“托你们的福，我找到唯一一张有他的照片。”

“不过这种东西还是不要拿比较好。”他生气地瞪着游里，警告他们，“我有一千种方法可以揍飞你们，别太越界了。”

游里面无表情看着他，这人幼稚得可以：“你现在不动手？”

“当然不。”他沮丧地叹气，“我还没有完全恢复，如果不是动了些手脚，我估计都不会在你的面前。”

“手脚？”游里疑惑，随后拍开蓝闪蝶，急忙来到游吾身边，蓝闪蝶委屈的转了一圈，又跟了过去。

向导的五感不如哨兵，哨兵会闻到向导闻不到的东西。游里在游吾身上摸索半天，后知后觉扯开游吾的腰包，被游吾收起来的那颗子弹“滋滋”地响着，往外冒着专门对付哨兵的催眠瓦斯。

蓝闪蝶又想落他鼻子上，游里狠狠扇走它：“闪开。”

他气鼓鼓地说：“喂，对我的精神向导能不能温柔点？它好伤心的！”

“你也闭嘴。”

“嘁。”他揣好脑髓液，心情却没有变坏，讨厌他的蝴蝶这一点倒是一模一样。

“你来这里就是为了拿脑髓液？明明对我们动不了手？”

他居高临下看着游里：“顺便来看看你们。”

他变戏法似的，一朵鸢尾出现在他的手里，他抛向游里：“送你啦。”接着打开门，哼着小调走了。

他骑上他白色的机车，流畅的线条和简明时尚的涂装让他能对着别人夸上半天。

吹着舒服的夜风，他躺在草地上对星星伸出手。

“感觉能抓到星星。”

Yugo轻声低语。

***

“你能不能别老盯着这个了？”

“我不！”

游吾两个手指夹着那束鸢尾，无比怨念地看了一早上。

“哪个家伙这么大胆？我要打断他的手。”他愤怒地说。

“可以说是你哦。”

游吾捂着脑袋表示不听不听我不听：“才不是！我不是这种糟糕的人！”

“那人看起来蛮幼稚的。”

“是吗？”游吾说，猛地意识到问题严重性，“幼稚……那不是跟我抢阳光可爱的人设？游里，快过来让我揉揉你肚子上的肉有点安全感。”

游里抑制了一下想抽他的欲望，“你如果有他算计你的一半智商就好了。”

“呃。”游吾不说话了，过了会说，“他拿走脑髓液干嘛？”那瓶东西在他们手里还没捂热就被夺走了。

“他在我们找到脑髓液之前是不知道有这种东西的存在，不然哪轮得到我们找到。”

“说不定他也不知道脑髓液是干什么的。”

“那他为什么要拿走呢？”游里反问。

“你不是说他还拿走了照片。”游吾扭动着睡僵的脖子，“是那名向导的脑髓液吧，可能是想收集全遗物。”

游里翻着手机拍的那张照片，他放大之后，连忙叫游吾过来。

他们凑近看了看，一个比瓶盖还要小的凹陷下来的圆环在墓碑一角，这个“瑕疵”在光滑的石碑表面格格不入。

他们对视一眼，双方都觉得有再去一次的必要。

次日，游里来到墓碑的背面，摸了摸那个圆环，针刺般的触感从指尖传来，他条件反射收回了手。不知道触动了什么，“咔”地一声，一道红光从标本蝴蝶的蝶翼上发出，游里捂着被光刺到的眼睛后退几步。

蝴蝶消失了，接着有一道优雅从容的声音从他们背后传来。

“你们在找我吗？”

循着声音望过去，只见一名与游里长相别无二致的人背着手问他们。

“哇，要对我的墓做什么？你看，我现在都变成幽灵来报复你们了哦~”他穿着黑色军服，语调轻快，挂着恶意的笑，“怎么不说话了？恩？”

他一手叉腰，一手放在耳边做喇叭状：“哎？我听不见？你们来这里干嘛呢？”

他像小孩子一样不满起来，变了脸，危险地眯起眼睛：“还是说要我撬开你们的嘴？”

巨型长翅毒凤蝶在他身边飞舞，艳丽的颜色刺着他们的眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于写到TV蕉蕉甘蓝出场了(`▽′)y  



	6. 他的记忆

游吾见过这件军装，它被穿在模特身上，摆放在大大的展柜里，标签是某年首席向导的制服。

不少人第一眼都以为这是一名哨兵的制服，因为一般来说，哨兵为黑，向导为白，在大众认知里向导应该穿着白色军装，可是这件制服却是阴沉的纯黑色，由于款式与历代都不相同，游吾留意了一下，仔细看的话会发现衣袖有紫罗兰样式的暗花。深红色的单肩披风垂落在地上，不难想象其在主人走路时飘扬出的威风凛凛的弧度，这也是第一件有披风的制服。

电流声被哨兵捕捉到了，游吾捡起一块石头，朝着那个人扔过去，石头穿过了那人的身体，落在地上。

联想到警示牌的秘密，游吾说：“又是立体影像。”

那个人的眼睛没有聚焦在他们身上，而是旁若无人低头看着脚边：“胖墩走开，录正事呢。”

然后他们听到猫咪不满的咕噜声，猫咪的影像很快显示出来了。

“你想在我脚上睡就睡吧，等会我走了你就睡地板。”

随后，他对着他们的方向摊开手：“好了好了，不吓你玩了，唔……这个录像离你有多久呢，让我看看日历啊，哎？我的日历呢？”

“随便啦，应该是十年？二十年？历史的发展真的很有趣呢，你看到我说明我失败了呀，哈哈哈。”他抱起打盹的橘猫，“太重了，那个笨蛋究竟给你吃了什么东西，你这只大胖猫。”

“你的精神向导肯定是残缺的对不对？不对的话我也听不到了，不准反驳我。”他耍赖，讲得头头是道，“你估计会在有了蝴蝶之后的几年之内突然死了哦。作为你找到这段录像的奖励！我准备了一个好东西哦！”

年久的的录像出了问题，在这里断了。他的影像一直站在树下，仿佛静静地看着所有的一切。

“抱歉抱歉，有点事情暂停了一会。”他动了，像是扔下了一摞报告书，长舒一口气，不满地白了一眼旁边，“别这样看我嘛，这么好玩的东西总得让我玩一下。”

“哈？你再说一遍？恶劣？我？”他得意地昂起头，理直气壮哼了一声，“看到了吗，融合笨蛋被我耍得团团转，我要是不恶劣怎么能把那个白痴骗到手？”

“我知道时间紧迫啦，让我说完好吗？别让我生气喔？还有上面那句话要是让他知道你知道后果的吧。”他笑了笑，让人如沐冬天最寒冷的烈风。

他拿出特制玻璃小瓶，里面装着红色的液体。他精致的脸皱在一起，吐着舌头，“我们一般叫这个‘红水’。”

他晃了晃瓶身：“这两瓶最纯的‘红水’我放在基站里了，墓碑有个凹槽，把我的戒指放进去，去往基站的路就会出现了。基站是……站……运转的钥匙……”

立体影像变成了雪花片，吵闹的杂音盖住了向导的话。几分钟后，杂乱的影像时而卡顿时而消失地播放着。

“把你的蝴蝶关瓶子里让它吸收所有的养分就行了，我不知道你是在蝴蝶出现多久才看到这段录像，也有可能是你临死前才看到的吧。”

“你看我都说了这么多了，你该欠我一个人情了吧？”他把玩着头发，“真有意思啊，这种体验真不错~你不是要用一瓶吗，另一瓶就别动了。”

“戒……在塔……”

“滋滋”的电流声更大了，他的身影开始闪动，周围的树木被立体影像一会变成装潢大气的办公室，一会变成一个瞭望台，他的声音变得断断续续，游吾他们支起耳朵也听不真切。

过了一会，躁乱的电流声平息下来。

坏掉的立体影像将Yuri的录像和空无一人的每一天混合起来播放。

游里将食指贴在游吾嘴唇上，示意不准说话，自己蹲下身摸索墓碑，那个圆环一样的凹陷果真是戒指般的大小。

游吾闷闷地蹲下去，千言万语被游里一个手指憋在了喉头。

重复的录像不断播放，游吾不想看了。

“这个怎么关掉啊？”

“我记得刚刚是在这里碰了一下。”游里正要摸向墓碑，游吾突然叫住了他。

“游里……你看那个。”

被记录影像的来者有着长长的蓝色头发，黄色的刘海张扬又耀眼。

游里小声说：“是Yugo吧。”

游吾不开心了：“你区别一下，读音都一样。”

“那就融合。”

Yugo将几支鸢尾放在墓前，沉默半晌，重重地叹气，身影被月光拉得长长的。

Yuri的影像在树下看得模糊不清，“这么好玩的东西总得让我玩一下。”

Yugo俯下身，虔诚地亲吻了那方冰冷的墓碑，就像亲吻自己的爱人一样。

“……我要是不恶劣怎么能把那个白痴骗到手？”

所有的影像过了几分钟就消失了，巨型长翅凤蝶完成了它在这里的任务，没有出现在墓碑后。

游里倒是对什么生命没有多大的感触，游吾就不一样了，生命终究是一件严肃的事情，如果这件事情是真的，他必然要找齐所有东西。他想不到那个人说谎的原因，所以……

游里斜了他一眼，冷冰冰地说：“你在想什么？最好给我收起来你那些无能懦弱的感情。”

“好好好，那我们接下来干嘛？”

“去找戒指。”

“恩恩！”游吾重重地点头。

“别想太多，这个跟暗杀比起来还算轻松。”

“怎么能这么说！我很担心……”

“走了。”

游吾急急忙忙跟上去：“让我说完嘛！”

为了防止有人趁乱对他们动手，他们偷偷溜出来两天了。哨兵塔失火的消息被媒体们炒到天上，幸运的是，一大半的哨兵都在训练营，伤亡最大的是在役的、训练有成的哨兵。向导塔作为重点保护对象，一层又一层的防护密不透风。

训练营经过一番整顿，目前的秩序已经得到良好的维护，游里给首席的理由是当时他穿着常服，没有带证明身份的东西，警戒线外的警察不让外人进入，他联系很久都没有人出来接他。

还是首席出来接的他们，果不其然，面色不善的警察拦住了游吾和游里。

在这次混乱中，他们失踪了几名教官，几名学生被爆破物伤到，总体来说损失比哨兵塔小得多。

“你联系的谁？怎么不给我说？”首席狠狠骂了他们一顿后说道。

“就是教我们射击的教官，我跟她有聊过几句。”

“她啊……”首席回忆，“她和她的哨兵都失踪了。”

“这样啊。”游里淡淡地说，“我要把翘掉的训练补回来吗？”

“你不用了。”

游里眯起眼睛：“什么意思？”

首席笑了一声：“我们觉得你的体能训练已经足够了，现在你只需要在向导塔继续接受我的一对一辅导，日常训练也是有必要的，接着安安静静等着接任就好了。”

游里冷笑：“别恶心人了。”

“我只不过说出来事实，你以前不也是在向导塔里踏不出一步？每次出去都会有三名以上的向导监视你，非要我把事实给你分析清楚？”首席居高临下看着他，“我们以为放你出去实习你能收获很多实战经验，可是事情的发展差强人意，你最大的收获也就是找到了你的哨兵。有很多向导会在后方工作，辅助着他的哨兵，我们坚信你会成为那样的向导。你的小动作我暂且不管，训练所的东西都给你打包扔回向导塔了，该回去了。”

大脑的针刺感又一次来袭，游里的脸黑的不能再黑，他的冷汗止不住地流下，首席没有将视线再落在游里身上，而是拍拍一旁游吾的肩：“你跟我来。”

游里向前迈出一步，首席随行的几名普通人警卫对他做了一个“请”的手势。

游吾没跟他走，不悦地说：“离他远点。”

哨兵本能的保护欲升腾起来，游吾不介意与任何人动手，只要游里不愿意，那么谁都不能靠近他的向导。

首席挑眉，接着听游吾说：“我先送他回去。”

首席看看这个看看那个，突然大声笑起来：“今晚七点在白噪音室，别让我等太久。”

乘上车后，他们一路无言，游吾没了刚才的神气，绞着手，咬着下唇，嘴巴张开又合上。

游里抓起游吾一边略长的蓝发，开口道：“我小时候不知道他们不让我出去，自作聪明偷偷溜出去过。”

游吾坐近了点，抓住游里的手。

游里闭着眼，头靠在柔软的沙发垫上：“不认识的成年人有的对我露出惊恐的表情，有的抱着头尖叫着，有的捂着嘴痛哭流涕，骚动很快把首席吸引过来，我呆站在原地仿佛来到了精神病院，我不知道为什么他们会这样，这几天的事让我觉得可能是因为那名跟我一模一样的向导吧。我被骂了一顿，首席把我关在静音室整整一个月。自从那以后，我的身边总会有三四名成年向导监视着我，也许是觉得长大之后的我很安分，他们才撤走了监视的人，说来可笑，除了出任务的那几次，我从来没自己踏出过塔。塔外没有东西吸引我，我想要的塔都会给我。”

游里看到了熟悉的景色，车速放慢，缓缓驶入向导塔。

“对了，你说过我的笑很假吧，没办法，人的本能是模仿，别人就是这么对小时候的我那样笑的，我一直以为这就是笑容。这么多年了，不可能一下子改过来。”

游吾心脏抽痛了一下，跟游里相比，他的成长是自由的，他无法体会到从出生到现在被圈养在塔里，无法接触外界的痛苦，最可悲的是游里在这样畸形的环境之下对自由没有了向往。他想不出安慰的话，游里不需要软绵绵的安慰，可是他总想说点什么，随便一句话都好。

“啊，不过，我一天没事干就整人玩，还是过得很开心的~”游里想想对他说三道四的家伙的惨状，补上了一句。

“那等一切结束了，我们去旅游好吗？”

游吾冒出了这句话，他贫乏的哄人词典里装订的都是空白页，他认为这句话很好，比起今天太阳挺圆真的很好了。

游里眨眨眼睛，来了兴致，“不错，公路旅行怎么样？”

“这不是更好了，你想去哪里呢？”

游里没时间回答了，警卫催促他下车，游吾目送着游里走进塔里。向导塔大门加装了一层安检门，游里平平静静走过去，习惯性掏出自己的磁卡贴在通行机上。

通行机发出刺耳的警报声，一秒后一队全副武装的警备员端着枪出现在大厅，游里沉默着把磁卡揣回兜兜里。他忘了这个卡的磁性还是哨兵塔里的。

但他的脸在向导塔就是最好的通行证，他对着目瞪口呆的值班向导说：“拿错了，拿的是我家哨兵的卡，快给我打开。”

值班向导立马打开了门，警备员怀疑是不是别人易容，端起来的枪就没放下过，还在呵斥值班向导关上门。

游里头疼地叹气：“想死？”

警备员是从分部调过来的，不知道向导塔的食物链。在场围观的所有向导都后退一大步，有的干脆装作无事发生远离大门，值班向导躲在了值班亭里只从桌子下冒出一个头。

为首的警备员将枪口对准不断向他走近的游里，眨眼间，游里的拳头已经到了他的脸上，等警备员反应过来他被精神诱导之后，他已经被游里踩在了地上，枪被游里夺在手里。游里俯下身，冰冷的枪口指在警备员的脑门上。

“砰”！

子弹打在地下，冲击出一个弹坑，游里吹吹冒烟的枪口，目光扫到之处没人敢跟他对视，这让他心情很好。

他呼吸着自己房间里发霉的空气，从抽屉里拿出他的标本集，一遍又一遍地欣赏着，摸着标本，游里喃喃自语：“他将重要的东西藏在盒子里，埋在了花下……”

那名女性哨兵日记的最后一页写着这一句话。

Yuri应该想说戒指在某个塔附近。在那个时期，只有两座塔，一个是最美丽的卡申夫塔，另一个就是有着悠久历史的星塔。前者被暴乱夷成平地，后者翻修成新的塔，那便是如今的向导塔。

游里努力回想当时所见的场景，有一次变换成了办公室一样的地方，他搜索了星塔和卡申夫塔的还原图，一番对比后确定他看见的是星塔的会客室。

游里想着想着就困了，游吾晚上没有给他发消息，他抱着手机盯了会，不知不觉就睡过去了。

时间还在流逝，游里试着发了一条讯息，隔天才收到回复，游吾说他被限制使用通讯设备了，一堆训练饶是他也快扛不住了，后面还加上了一个哭哭表情。

游里带着笑意合上手机，最近向导塔在动工，来来往往的人都要被神经质的警备队一遍又一遍检查，唯独见了游里不敢上前。

等游里知道这群混账是在修专门给他的安全屋，他就笑不出来了，气得牙痒痒，游里甚至觉得向导塔那群混账什么时候可能会修一座监狱给他。向导塔的电梯要用指定层的磁卡才能刷动，游里的磁卡被没收很久了，今天才拿到新的。

他搬进安全屋后，一直负责他身体健康的体检员过来了，这次还跟过来几个穿着白大褂的人。

上了年纪的白大褂们围着游里啧啧称奇，仿佛在看一头珍贵的大熊猫。他们采集了游里的大量血样，游里走路都发晕。

这绝对有问题，游里不会蠢到直接问，第二次采集前他特意饿了两天，整个人看起来虚弱，没想到这群人根本没关注他的状况，抽的血比上一次的还多。

他在白大褂随行的小推车上见到了一个空着的玻璃瓶，他不会认错，他还拿过这种特制的玻璃瓶，里面装的是所谓的“脑髓液”。

他有种不好的预感，一个恐怖的猜想浮现出来。

一个月过去了，游吾一直没有联系他，游里知道训练起来是不分昼夜的，便识趣地不去打扰他，只是每天盯着手机发呆的时间变长了。

换做之前，游里才不会在意生与死的问题，如果有人告诉他他命不久矣，他会哈哈哈笑起来然后用行动让那个人能滚多远滚多远。可是现在的他觉得，他只是单纯的觉得，如果他死了，游吾会很伤心的。

游里去了第三次的采集，这一次他看到了更恐怖的东西。

特制玻璃瓶是空的，然而它旁边有一个瓶子里装着一点点淡红色的液体。

游里手脚冰凉，他的猜想大概是正确的。“红水”和“脑髓液”恐怕都是出自向导身上，有可能出自Yuri身上，而被看成是另一个“Yuri”的他自然要肩负起小白鼠的职责。

为什么现在才开始着手做？因为接二连三的暗杀？还是因为塔这次的严重损失？

游里想起了首席的那句话，“你最大的收获就是找到了你的哨兵”，他们该不会在打游吾的主意？

在每周一次的精神辅导课上，游里提出想见到游吾的要求，首席冷酷地驳回：“现在不行。怎么？才没多久就想起来了？”

游里面上不在意反唇相讥，心里翻江倒海，他无论如何都要见到游吾。

负责监视他的都是普通人，他出色的精神诱导无处可用，如果做出一丁点出格的举动，那些人必定会第一时间通知首席。

他如果再在塔里待下去，不提塔里诡异的暗杀，光是这群白大褂就足够杀了他了。

他每天都在向导塔后面的花园散步，他也只有在这里解闷了。没事浇浇水养养花，花园中央有一座白玉般的雕花凉亭，美轮美奂。听说这里曾经是星塔的室内温室，翻修之后干脆拆除了温室，直接露天。

他深吸一口气，目光灼灼地盯着凉亭，勾勾手指，马上就有狗腿子下属过来，他让下属给他准备铲子和玫瑰种子，他要栽花。

这比让下属在零下五度穿着裤衩从向导塔顶楼蹦极容易得多，向导塔大魔王有了省心的爱好，狗腿子感激涕零，马上给他准备好了。游里讨厌别人近距离看着他，负责监视他的警卫识相地退到花园门口。

白色凉亭中间有一块圆形土地，上面种着玫瑰，艳丽的红色在大片紫色鸢尾里非常突兀。

游里蹲下来，任命挖着土，十多分钟后，他铲到了一个硬邦邦的东西。

一个小小的黑色铁盒子被他从土里挖出来，游里背着警卫，悄悄打开。

里面有一个尼龙小袋子，游里摸摸袋子，果真让他摸到了一个圆环一样的东西，这一定就是戒指了。铁盒子里还有一张古旧的纸，游里看清字之后，轻笑一声，塞在尼龙袋子里，偷偷摸摸藏在他的衣袖中，将铁盒子埋回去，最后象征性往土里扔了几颗种子。

如果再次见到Yugo，这张纸条有必要交给他。

他拿到戒指了，接下来就是将戒指放到墓碑上。白大褂们用游里的血着手制造“红水”，抽那么多血才能制作一丁点的淡色“红水”，游里才不想被抽干。

他给游吾播了通电话，依旧是无人接听。

游里翘着腿，直截了当对过来上课的首席说：“让不让我见，不让我就从楼顶把你裤拉链没拉的照片洗一百份撒下去。”

首席眼角抽了抽：“你还留着？”

游里笑得很好看：“我起码备份了十份。”


	7. 滔天爱意

写那么多还不写一点点黄，我又不是太监。  
一段有黄，全体升级

\--  
他的哨兵依旧活蹦乱跳的，见到他后两眼泪汪汪，像极了落泪小奶狗。

他的哨兵不断说着在训练里遇到的趣事，大多都是哨兵在抱怨，向向导索要一个安慰的吻。

他的哨兵更加有男子气概了，他能闻到哨兵身上阳光的味道，能看到哨兵更加明显的肌肉线条。

他的哨兵散发着迷人的信息素，游里光是闻了几口，身体就开始发热，他推开游吾：“你没打抑制剂？”

游吾摇摇头：“他们给我吃的是小白片，好像不打算控制我的结合热了。”

游里愣了愣，他在偷溜出去前几天打过一针，一个多月了，他备用的抑制剂就剩下最后一支了，他习惯用完再去要，他不确定这次他能不能要到。

游吾笑嘻嘻摸摸鼻子：“是不是很心动呀~？”

“还好吧。”

游吾嗅着游里脖颈，灼热的呼吸像是小羽毛，游里僵硬了一下。

游吾干脆把下巴支在游里肩膀上，抱住他的向导。

游里揉乱游吾的头发，游吾在他颈窝里蹭了蹭，嘴角翘起满足的弧度。

塔的用心昭然若揭，也许是明天，他就会和他的向导进行最后一步的结合，游里这一生永远都是他的。

游吾“啊”了一声，摸摸身上的兜兜儿，游里白了他一眼，从自己包里掏出盒子，面无表情打开递给他。

“……”

香蕉炸了，连带香蕉皮炸没了，他背着游里偷偷买的求婚戒指怎么在游里手里啊！他将地点定在了向导塔景色最好的花园，警卫也撤走了，在花田里求婚多好啊！

见游吾呆滞石化住没接，游里嫌弃地皱着眉“啧”了一声，把戒指取出来戴在自己中指上。

炸成灰的香蕉结结巴巴说：“你、你你你……”

香蕉瞪着紫包菜中指上的戒指，张着嘴半天蹦不出一个字。香蕉在三十秒之后反应过来，唰地一下拔下游里手上的戒指，咚地一下单膝跪地，哆哆嗦嗦再给游里戴上。

接着香蕉蹲在地上了，抱着头不起来了。

游里抱着胸鄙视他：“就这点出息？”

游吾正在地上找缝，看能不能钻进去。他脖子根都红了，可难受可难受地说：“哪有我这样求婚的。”

游里哼了一声，命令道：“起来。”

游吾扭扭捏捏不情不愿站起来，手都不知道往哪放。

游里拽着他的衣领，迫使游吾身子往前倾，随后霸道地吻住游吾，舌头刁蛮地伸进对方的嘴里。

游吾怔了怔，闭上蔚蓝似海的眼睛，一手搂着游里的腰，一手托着游里的后脑勺，指尖穿过柔软的发丝。

游吾怎么亲都亲不够，游里推开游吾的脸，掏出纸巾擦擦湿润的嘴巴。

“再来一次！”

“不要。”

来日方长，香蕉也不急这么一时，哼着小曲拉着自家地里的紫甘蓝快要蹦起来了。

游吾太开心了，他一直有意控制自己的信息素不去打扰到游里，但求婚成功的哨兵得意外形，再加上一直没有打抑制剂，铺天盖地的信息素压垮了毫无防备的向导。

游里的腰软了，他揪着哨兵的衣角，警告哨兵收起信息素。

这对哨兵起到了反效果，游吾定定地看着游里，游里那双眼睛可真媚，眼尾细长上挑，紫色的眼瞳被忍耐的泪水打湿，变得水汪汪的，看起来没有丝毫平时的典雅，反而是勾人的淫靡。

游吾吻上游里的眼睑，不安分的手从腰间慢慢滑下去，揉捏着臀肉。

游吾在游里抓住他手腕时停下了所有动作，尴尬地说：“抱、抱歉，我太急了，你不愿意的话我不会继续的。”

“回我房间……”游里的声音细弱不可闻。

游吾傻乎乎地说：“啥？”

游里掐住哨兵的脸：“去我房间。”

游吾呆呆的站了几秒，在游里想拍拍他香蕉脑袋之前，打横抱起游里，健步如飞。

游吾没有遭到任何人的阻拦，通行门是警卫为他开启的，仿佛提前就知道他们要陷入结合热了。

游吾对游里突然耍小脾气表示不解，想着是不是课本上说过的那种，强大的向导都讨厌在比他弱的哨兵身下承欢。游吾通过这一个月的训练，渐渐了解到游里从小就是在精英教育中长大，在同期的向导里出类拔萃，其他人只能望向其背。哨兵和向导没什么可比性，所擅长的领域都不一样，可是游吾在阶梯式训练里越来越吃力，他觉得自己落后游里一大截，挠挠头说要不还是算了。

游里就差踹一脚卑微的蠢哨兵了，亲都亲了，订婚戒指都戴了，身体都让他摸了，在本垒时居然想跑？

见游里脸色更黑了，不知所措的游吾对着手指：“对不起……”

游里气极反笑，踹了游吾一脚，香蕉哎呦哎呦地滚在一边。

“出息呢？”

香蕉一本正经教育他：“这方面不能这么讲，我是个温柔的好哨兵。”

“那好哨兵你想干什么呢？”

“……”

“说不说，不说我诱导你了。”

“想……”香蕉声音渐渐低下去。

游里热心地用他出色的精神诱导为游吾疏通了一下情绪，诱导自己的哨兵何其容易。

“想操你。”香蕉木木地说完，赶紧捂住嘴巴，疯狂摇头，“唔唔唔！你干嘛诱导我！”

游里一颗又一颗解开衬衫扣子，游吾怔住了，看着纤细白皙的手扔下衣服，对他勾勾手指。

“过来。”

窗外太阳高照，白日宣淫的隐秘感让游吾心脏加快。

尽管游吾想忍耐，想要温柔，可是在感受到向导柔软温热的体内后，他的大脑一片空白，身体被交媾的原始欲望支配，不停索取着身下的向导。

游里忍着没说痛，他要是说一个疼字，蠢香蕉绝对会停下。交合了一会，酥酥麻麻的快感盖过了疼痛，游吾按住游里软下来的细腰，细腻的皮肤和优美的曲线让他爱不释手。

游里的呻吟声刚开始含蓄又害羞，肏开了之后，音调就升了好几度，双腿勾住哨兵坚韧有力的腰，主动送上了自己，处女被肏成荡妇不过是一瞬间的事。

光明女神蝶绕着阴阳蝶地上下飞舞，阴阳蝶动了动翅膀懒懒地表示回应，把光明女神蝶开心地空中旋转跳跃不知停歇。

两人都在性爱中餮足后，以一个缠绵的吻作为句号。

游里枕在游吾的臂弯里，闭着眼睛睡过去了，游吾为他扫去落在脸颊上的碎发。

他们睡到傍晚，游吾的肚子咕咕叫起来，打开门就有人送上餐盘，上面放着游吾最喜欢吃的猪排盖饭和一碗红豆饭。

游里钻在被窝里，只露出了几缕紫色的发，游吾想让他多睡会就没叫醒他。

游里没了热乎乎的抱枕睡的不踏实，睁开眼睛就看见游吾像松鼠一样吃着饭。他看到了那个应该是给他的红豆饭，沉默不语。

“你不吃吗？”

游里别开脸：“……没胃口。”

“唔，对了，向导塔没发生什么事吗？”

“没有。你那边呢？”

游吾说：“还行吧。”

“为什么这么说？”

“就是这样啦。”

“你想对我隐瞒什么？”游里从床上坐起来，裸露的身体上青青紫紫的吻痕非常明显，他嘲讽道，“不要自作聪明了，你能猜到的东西以为我猜不到？”

游吾叹气，趴在床上滚了一圈，游里白了他一眼：“你组织一下语言，一五一十告诉我。”

游吾把头埋在柔软的枕头里，闷闷地说：“你不是都知道吗。”

游里将落下来的发别在耳后，抱着双腿，脸贴在膝盖上，侧过头温柔地说：“你知道精神搜查吗，听说跟大脑被搅拌机搅了一遍痛苦。”

游吾干笑一声：“……我从哪说起？”

游里挑眉：“你自己说呢？”

“哦，好，我想想啊。”游吾从善如流，“就是训练训练不断地训练，不行了我有点想吐。”

“然后发现自己差点捡不回一条命了？”

“对对对，要不是我机灵……唔！”

游里甜甜地笑着：“继续。”

“别听了吧，太恐怖了。”游吾心有余悸，过去了半个月，他只要一想起来当时的情景就毛骨悚然。要不是游里闲着没事干给他科普怎么打开白噪音室的方法，他真的就死在训练营了。

“你如果是在顾虑我的心理承受，那大可不必。”

游吾支支吾吾，“就……就……”

游里静静等着他说完。

“毒气。我被反锁在白噪音室，有人从通风口放毒气进来。”

游里睁大眼睛，过了一会冷静下来：“还好你逃出来了。”

“多亏你给我说白噪音室的锁是可以蛮力卸下来的，你是怎么发现的？”

“这个啊……因为配套的锁很贵，再说也没有哨兵会闲到撬锁，为了削减开支就随便配了一个。”

“恩？”

游里淡淡地说：“小时候揣着炸药本来想去炸了静音室，但是我走错路了，只好勉为其难把白噪音室给炸了。”

“墙上的裂纹居然是你干的？！”游吾没忍住尖叫起来。白噪音室的墙壁上有几道又长又深的裂纹，负责掩饰的墙纸早都被没事干的哨兵扣掉了。

“谁让我被关了一个月，我小时候力量小奈何不了他们，我还搞不定这个？”

该说游里幼稚还是该说他恐怖呢……

“你在想什么，是很失礼的事吧？”

“不不不不不！”

“算了，你的结论是什么？”

“在山上时，哨兵与向导之间体能的差距是鸿沟，如果他们真的想杀了你，为什么不让已结合的向导攻击你的精神世界，配合着哨兵的攻击，子弹迟早会击中你。可是他们却把重点放在我的身上，能够致命的子弹没有一个次瞄准过你。在大巴爆炸和在山上时，我都闻到一股……一股奇怪的味道。”

有些东西只有哨兵才能感知得到，游里问：“奇怪？”

“我的信息素味，不是从我身上发出来的，从其他地方闻到自己的味道真诡异。”

“会不会是Y……融合？”

“对吧，怎么想怎么可疑！”

“那名向导说了‘控制’，他会不会可以控制哨兵？这么一来就说得通，他说自己力量没有恢复所以才不跟我们正面交锋，而是让别人冲在最前面？”

“我也是这么想的。”

他为什么转移了目标？或者是他暂时转移了目标，还是会对这边下手？游里皱着眉思索，二十多年前的人为什么要杀了二十多年后的人，他们跟Yugo无冤无仇的，是因为他们是以Yugo和Yuri为样本制造出来的吗？如果游里看到有人跟自己一模一样，他会感到别扭不适，欲除之后快。戒指的事过一阵子再告诉游吾吧，那座山在短时间内还是不要再登上去了。

塔将大量的资源一股脑塞在游吾身上，他上的课都是身经百战的精锐哨兵跟他一对一，塔对游吾的期待超过了游吾的想象。

他搂着游里，指尖划过游里光滑的肌肤。

“你还有精神？”游里坐得离他远了点。

游吾抓住他纤细的手腕，微微用力不让他跑了：“就一次嘛~”

塔着手准备年末的总结晚宴，让他们好好做准备，在宴会上，双首席会正式将他们介绍给大众。

游里多年没弹的钢琴被提上议程，游里都被这个提议惊到了，连忙逼问是谁说的，旁边的游吾说你还会弹钢琴？

游里没理他，想用力拍琴键抗议，但是看到定制的水晶钢琴美轮美奂，手的力道收敛了许多，轻轻地点了点琴键还有点心疼：“不弹！”

反对无效，游里臭着一张脸跟着钢琴老师复健。游里在音乐方面的天赋很高，钢琴老师死乞白赖想让这个好苗子继续深造，游里斩钉截铁拒绝掉了，不给别人一点念想。

晚宴当天，游吾只在媒体上见过的将军们穿着西装，带着家眷款款而来，这么大的场面让他无比拘谨。

暖橘色的灯光熏得宴会大厅慵懒安逸，优美的钢琴声与手风琴交织，音符像是蝴蝶在花丛中起舞，浪漫的旋律从游里细嫩纤长的手指间飘荡出去，手指上的订婚戒指闪闪发光。

游里的面部线条被昏昏欲睡的灯光柔和下来，他低垂着眼，卷翘浓密的睫毛在他的脸上投下俏皮的影子，他好像也沉醉在了旋律之中，嘴角微微上扬，整个人的气质干净又纯粹，仿佛容不下一点杂质。

游吾定定地看着他的游里，爱意是来势汹汹的洪水，毫不讲理冲破了他自制的堤坝。他心里升腾起可怕的独占欲，那本来还是颗萌芽了的小苗，这一刻张开血盆大口吞掉了洪水，汲取爱意，长成了一株恐怖的毒草。

游吾海蓝色眸子里似乎有什么东西在涌动着，他不自觉地吻上了自己的戒指，疏于修剪的指甲插进肉里，羽毛般弱小的刺痛没有让游吾回过神。

弹够了该弹的时长，游里迫不及待溜走了。

游里早都知道游吾过来了，他走到游吾身边，以前两个人身高相似，现在游里要仰着头看他，他还没开口，游吾就抬起他的下巴。

游吾想凶狠地吻住游里，夺取他的呼吸，让游里溺死在自己的怀里，成为他的骨血，永不分离。可是，凶猛涌来的情感被游里下一个举动化解掉。

游里一只手随意揪着游吾的衣服，踮起脚尖，送上了棉花糖一样的吻，醉人的酒味绕在游吾的鼻尖。  
游里来之前喝了几口酒，脸颊微微发红，毫不吝啬自己耀眼的浅笑：“怎么了？”

就像一只暴戾的野兽突然被清冷月光下的一束花朵所折服，不断叫嚣的罪恶想法偃旗息鼓，游吾眨眨眼睛，喉结动了动，游里恶作剧般戳戳游吾的喉结，游吾怪叫一声捂着喉咙委屈地望着他。

游吾的肚子适时地响起“咕噜噜”的声音，游里嗤笑一声，拉起游吾的手：“我们去吃甜点吧。”

今晚的重点就是他们，他们的一举一动都被记者们拍下。

所有流程都按照程序走，在餐桌前被抓包的两人跟在双首席后面好不难受，前面的介绍还好，大家都客客套套。到了后面几名年纪大的将军们，他们有的发自内心地祝福，有的皱着眉，不断摇头，有一名将军心直口快地对双首席说：“你们会遭报应的。”

游吾认得这名将军，他是以铁血出名的大将军，经历了战争的将军失去了一只眼睛，左眼戴着黑色的眼罩。

介绍完毕，双首席丢下他们忙着自己的应酬，那名将军走过来，准确的说是走到游里面前，坚毅沧桑的大男人仿佛在回忆起一件被历史翻了篇的旧事，张了张嘴，半天说不出一个字。

眼尖的媒体正欲凑上来，将军很快收敛起情绪，冲他们点点头便走了。将军看着熟悉的晚宴大厅，如果刚才那个表情被Yuri大人看到了，肯定会被嘲讽得体无完肤。那位大人的哨兵是谁来着……将军想着，也许是自己老了吧，连他的哨兵都不记得了。在塔里，有关Yuri的任何东西都被销毁了，如果不是家里还藏着Yuri的半身像，将军觉得他也有可能忘了Yuri。

Yuri大人是暴虐无理的，他蛮横又专制，疯狂起来谁都拦不住，年纪轻轻就带着自己的士兵一次又一次走向胜利的荣光；而塔里的游里是冷静克制的，不露辞色，只是经常提出一些无伤大雅的刁钻要求，将军不知道在塔的操控之下，游里最终会走向怎样的前途。

在Yuri大人手底下的士兵都被提拔到了高层，他们对游里心情复杂，却毫不犹豫将能想到的最好的东西都给了游里。担心游里被心灵遭受创伤的神经质向导们攻击，他们将游里软禁在象牙塔里，用权利溺爱着游里。很多士兵将Yuri和游里视为一个人，他们害怕回想起赫莲娜的所有事，害怕失去这位游里，拒绝让游里上前线，游里再次被限制在塔里就是他们提议的。这一点正中研究所下怀，几乎所有人都同意了。

可将军无法将游里跟他服从的大人画上等号，他服从的那名向导早在二十多年前，在……死去。

将军真的老了，他忘掉了很多事情。他只是想在死前再看一次那红色披风在空气中划出的张扬弧线。  
二楼有一名侍者端着盘子忙碌，将军总觉得这个身影很眼熟。

侍者带着圆框眼睛，长长的头发松散地挽了一个圈，过长的刘海遮住了大半张英俊的脸，从餐盘里拿起一杯红葡萄酒，轻放在宾客的桌上。

侍者注意到了灼热的视线，对着楼下的的将军笑了笑，食指抵在嘴唇上。

“嘘。”

晚宴顺利地收尾，游里再次上去弹了一首钢琴，游吾在他上台前急急忙忙给游里擦掉了嘴边的奶油。

“下次用舔的，知道不？”游里调侃他。

“好的好的没问题~”游吾mua了一大口，被游里嫌弃地推开了脸。

为了保证演出效果，上台前游里还被揪过去补妆，弹完先去二楼休息室卸妆。

游吾被将军叫出去，莫名其妙挨了顿毒打，将军拍拍手，骂着赶过来的首席哨兵：“就给老子训成这样？给老子加训！”

游吾被将军训得大气不敢出，这位将军的毒骂一个脏字都不带，就是让人听得窝火难受，像是小刀一下又一下刮着人心脏。

游吾揉着被打青的手腕，在休息室门口喊了几声都没人应，他推开门，里面空无一人。

哨兵搜寻着他的向导：“游里？你在哪？别玩了。”

休息室一片狼藉，哨兵来到窗边，那里有淡到快要消失的酒味。

首席让游吾保持沉默，不要在这么重大的晚宴上把事情闹大，塔的风评在哨兵塔时就不好了，要是这件事被报道出去，塔不知道要承受多大的社会舆论压力。

游吾咬牙切齿，首席眼疾手快拦住了想要从窗户跳出去的游吾，暴怒中的游吾拽住首席的胳膊，揍向他的脸。

首席想不到游吾进入了浅性狂化，他身体一歪，被揍趴在地上。

他对闻声而来的次席喊道：“把小白片拿出来。”

药瓶散发着游吾熟悉的向导素，游吾深吸一口气，夺过了药瓶，倒了几粒吞下去。

饶是跟游里结合过的哨兵也找不到蛛丝马迹，太诡异了，就像是人凭空消失了。

晚宴结束，宾客们纷纷离去，在门口送别他们的警备人员打起十二分精神侦查有没有不速之客趁乱离去。

半小时后，有人在地下室发现了昏睡的小侍者。半小时，足够逃离宴会了。

双首席对视一眼，遗憾地告诉游吾，游里很可能失踪了。

游吾握着药瓶，一言不发，里面的小白片被吃得只剩下几粒。

游吾知道小白片不能多吃，塔给他配的小白片却很多，像是在怂恿他吃。

游吾吃下最后几粒，首席向导捂着嘴，又给了他两瓶。

有什么东西在悄悄地改变，首席向导走在空旷的走廊上，将手拿下来，兴奋地笑着。

游吾终于吃到该有的剂量了，刚结合过的向导失踪，无异于老虎嘴里拔牙，这势必会对哨兵造成不小的打击，他们只要再推一把游吾，他们就成功了。

——一名完美的哨兵就要诞生了。


	8. 无法铭记

一辆黑色吉普两小时前从研究所出发，司机接到了通知，他要在港口等着一名侍者带着实验品找他。

许是见不得人的交易看多了，司机有一双麻木无神的眼睛。他有一搭没一搭拍着方向盘，车里放着过时的音乐。

每个事物有光明面也有阴暗面，自由哨兵向导的另一个归宿——公会也有阴暗面。用特定的语言编写任务，堂而皇之发在公会任务公告里，需要有人指引才能拼写正确。人们心照不宣，这类任务报酬多得吓人，不少哨兵向导都愿意铤而走险。研究所在编写语言方面是个天才，十个任务有五个是研究所发的。

司机点了根烟，他是普通人，哨兵向导怎样都无所谓，他口风够紧，这份工作工资高又省力，说实在的，道德跟钱不能相提并论。

车窗被敲了敲，司机摇下窗，叼着烟问：“去哪？”

“‘死海’。”

司机解开车门的锁：“上车。”

拘谨的侍者服早都被他换下来，穿着宽松卫衣的哨兵先把超大号的行李箱放车上，再把自己的大书包放上去。

司机通过后视镜看了看后面，跟普通学生没两样的哨兵理着他的头发，公会还有这种小鬼啊。

研究所的人被晚宴临时的检查拦住了脚步，游吾就在楼顶审视着所有人，没人敢流露出迫不及待的表情，天知道他们想研究游里有多久了。以前高层会拦着他们，但是自从听了他们的建议就松了口。

司机只负责把人送到，工作人员拿过行李箱：“报酬已经支付了。”

身经百战的哨兵对活人的气息无比敏感，留守在研究所的有三四名哨兵，其余的想必都在晚宴。

Yugo轻松搞定了工作的哨兵，小小的暗示对他来说易如反掌。Yugo说之后还要用到吉普，让司机等一会他，司机以为这是商量好的事，没有多问。

Yugo把行李箱放回车里，进入研究所。

他第一次来到这里，浓重的消毒水味刺激着哨兵的嗅觉，他把准备好的U盘接在研究所的电脑上，临时制造了一个万能密码，通过内部网检索的东西在地下冰库存着。

他穿上白大褂，对着镜子看了看，不错不错很帅。

冰库跟停车场一样大，他对着编号找了半天，睫毛都有冰霜了。

他看见未成形的小白片跟果冻一样，躺在透明的瓶子里，Yugo恨不得摔碎这个东西。他来晚了，游吾已经吃过“小白片”了。

他不停搓着手防止被冻僵，研究所的人应该在回来的路上了，他加快速度，找到那瓶白色的液体，瓶子上的标签写着“原液”。

Yuri没来得及带走的应该就是这一瓶，原液被用了一大半，只剩个底子。但是就算是一滴，也可以引起无数知情人的疯抢。

Yugo拿出自己带过来的假货替换，里面装的是牛奶，他往垃圾桶里倒了一点，变成跟原液变成一个量。

他抹去了所有痕迹，命令司机发车。

他要尽快让游吾见到游里，时间越长，暴怒就会更深地燃烧哨兵的理智。塔的手段卑劣又简单，Yugo上过一次当，却没有将他的念头掐死在摇篮里。

Yugo痛恨着塔，而游吾和游里是塔的希望，塔的未来，想要给塔致命的打击，对他们下手是最好的选择。他的潜意识认为游吾和游里不应该遇见，他第一次知道游里的存在怒不可遏，恨不得杀了他，他的Yuri和那个人有相似之处有不同之处，Yugo想，如果Yuri还在，肯定会讨厌跟自己长相一样的人吧。

游吾在晚宴上毫不掩饰他眼里危险又疯狂的独占欲和保护欲，游里在举手投足之间对游吾的爱恋让所有人都肯定他们在热恋之中。Yugo再三权衡，不得不放弃了对他们的暗杀，他们已经爱上了对方，这对Yugo来说是个噩耗，他天真地以为他能终结第二个噩梦。游吾在塔的引导下，有了跟他一样的精神控制，不说这个，大厅里起码有四名变装是经常在暗处保护游吾的精锐普通人，Yugo做不到全身而退。

如果对游里下手，游吾大概会疯掉，脆弱的精神屏障会给外界一个可乘之机。Yugo就是这样疯的，他有时分不清现实和梦境，还会在空无一物的精神世界里寻找他的向导，坚信他的向导一定会回来。

可是如果转而对游吾下手，也许能有点成效。然而Yugo只是想想，为了追查“原液”，他没有多余的精力去管。大巴车爆炸的事他始料未及，凭着过硬的心理素质，他对游里扣下扳机却被别人截胡。在山上时Yugo以为这是最好的机会了，他将所有的力量都压在上面了，可是他错估了对方的实力。他也不知道毒气的事，他无法像全盛时期那样完全控制自己的力量，他的想法会被受他影响最深的人当成命令执行，至于如何执行，Yugo无从得知。现任的双首席是他和Yuri手把手教出来的，Yugo至今都很难想象Yuri教导别人的样子，能从Yuri手下活着出来，不是疯了就是个心理变态。

跟逃避现实的塔内高层一样，他也害怕回忆起不顾一切冲进枪林弹雨中的Yuri，炮火纷飞的声音经常出现在他的噩梦里，那声清澈的戏谑总在最后终结了一切喧嚣。

Yugo和Yuri的故事被历史的洪流排挤，成为了不能触碰的禁忌。他以为醒来的他有机会能做些什么，却还是没能在最佳时期扼杀可怕的萌芽。

逐渐分化成黑暗哨兵的游吾迟早会失控，没有人是完全一样的，但是他们太像了，不知道克制自己源源不断的爱，向导照单全收也不能阻止爱意塞满玻璃盒子，直到玻璃盒子再也装不下“噼啪”一声裂开来，怎么发泄都发泄不够的爱最终变了质。

Yugo联系上了维修厂老板，得知停放在里面的车已经被开走了，立马让司机去维修厂。他是以游吾老哥的身份跟老板接触的，老板在电话里头担忧游吾是不是受到刺激了。Yugo回他说不用担心，马上就到。

Yugo把行李箱交给老板，在游吾回来之前跑了。

游吾第一次听说他还有个哥，惊得刘海都飞了，他打量着这个行李箱，里面有微弱的呼吸。

游吾连滚带爬跪在行李箱前，拉开拉链，他的向导双眼紧闭，乖巧蜷成一团。

铁钳般的禁锢让游里喘不上气，他难受地睁开眼，闻到游吾的信息素味：“你放开我。”

一向听话的游吾抬起游里的下巴，亲着他的嘴唇。

“唔……”游里一头雾水，机油的气味和眼熟的老板让他知道自己来到了维修厂，“怎么了？”

游里在他毫无条理的的解释下摸清楚情况了，游吾又在嘟嘟囔囔一堆废话，游里一个字都不想听，扯着他的脸，冷冰冰地关切道：“醒了没？”

“醒了醒了！”游吾含糊不清地说。

次日，双首席接到了研究所的消息，游里被还到游吾手上了。他们连忙追问，不是计划好要在游吾完全分化成黑暗哨兵再交出游里吗。而研究所给的答复是高层施压，双首席头疼不已，他们只好在原来的理由上稍作修改。

游里心里的烦闷都可以织成毛衣了。一连串的事情让他被小看，他一踏出房间就有五个彪形大汉跟在他后面，太丢人了，在塔里横着走都比这个好，游里索性闭门不出。

红水的事一拖再拖，游里跟游吾又断了联系。哪有像他们那样结合之后还分开睡的？结合的哨兵向导应该搬到中央区住才对！说出来会让人觉得他饥渴，不说出来他又觉得窝火，游里每天心情都很差，在日常的对抗训练中撂倒一个又一个倒霉蛋。

游吾这边进展顺利，患得患失的哨兵对塔的话言听计从，只要能变强，哨兵愿意冒险。不论如何，塔的目的达到了，提供的小白片越来越多，游吾吃着吃着吃出一股子淡淡的奶味。

他还没来得及向上面反映，一场大火烧毁了研究所。那天恰好是核心会议，前去开会的人大多都葬身火海，只有几名年轻的博士捡了一条命。

小白片没有再供应给他，课全停了，游吾一下子闲下来，天天往游里那跑。

他想补回来两个人的时间，按着游里在床上滚来滚去，游里被他搞得每天都睡到下午，有一天终于忍无可忍把他踹下床，不管游吾怎么哄都哄不顺。

这不可能，我好歹也是查了做爱技巧的世纪好男人！游吾百思不得其解，戴上耳机，打开小黄片严肃地学术研究。

游里喝着水，只听游吾奇怪地说：“游里，他们怎么射的那么快啊？”

游里呛了好几下：“那是正常速度。”

“啊？”游吾查阅相关信息。

“……”

“……”

半晌，游吾弱弱地结结巴巴问道：“你、你……你嫌弃我晚、晚泄？”

“闭嘴！”游里抓起枕头就朝游吾扔过去。

见自家向导恼羞成怒想杀人的样子，他仔细回忆，好像确实是这样，游里去了两次了他还没射。哎，可是这也怪不了他啊，这咋控制嘛，天生的嘛。

他抱着枕头吭呲吭呲蹭过去，游里扭过头，他又蹭过去，游里一巴掌拍开他，红红的耳尖可爱极了。

***  
Yugo本来以为身体会慢慢缓过劲，然而事与愿违，他越来越力不从心，现在每天清醒的时间只有五六个小时，无可奈何的他只好借助他人的力量。

前段时间林林总总接的高危任务和研究所的报酬让他有足够的钱找人毁掉研究所，接下任务的一方自称是一队自由佣兵，不仅帮他找到了“原液”的下落，摧毁研究所的任务也很漂亮地完成了，Yugo爽快地给他们加了钱。

佣兵小队看在钱的份上，给Yugo透露了一份极其重要的情报，小队追查原液时，十多年前有人在卡申夫岛见过另一份“原液”。

不管消息是否属实，他都决定动身去卡申夫塔，不怕万一就怕一万。在那之前，Yugo想去跟那两个小朋友打个招呼。

完整结合过的哨兵向导要在塔登记的，还必须两人都亲自到场，负责这件事的办公大楼偏偏在市中心，拜其所赐，Yugo有了钻空子的机会。

游里起了个大早，神清气爽的大魔王哼着小曲子，看起来心情就很好。在塔里，游里心情好有两种情况，一种是有人招惹了他，他心情不爽想整人；另一种是心情不爽想整……不，是心情好吧，没人见过大魔王心情真的好的样子，反正离他远点就对了。一楼大厅里所有人包括警卫，都不约而同退避三舍。目送大魔王上了车，大厅里所有人松了一口气。

办公室只有一个人，看到游吾和游里落座了，像是老朋友一样打招呼：“好久不见啦~”

待他们看清了他的脸，心中警铃大作，Yugo举起双手，坐着椅子转了一圈，没有任何攻击的意思。

“我动手我是猪行吧，坐下来好好说说话。”

Yugo发了臭猪猪毒誓，没人信他，仿佛Yugo本身就是臭猪猪，Yugo简明扼要坦白了那几次暗杀的缘由始末，还说了自己身体状况不能跟他们面对面交锋。

为了增加可信度，Yugo解释了游里被塔里谋划绑架的事。在重要的晚宴上潜入，带走了下届首席又完好无损地归还，怎么想怎么可疑，首席们给出的答复是正在追查中。

Yugo的可信度比双首席的高多了，游里率先拉开椅子坐下，翘着腿说：“那就暂时翻篇，我们有想问的东西。你肯定是知道“脑髓液”吧？那是干什么用的？”

Yugo停止转笔，深吸一口气：“对，我知道……知道……”

游吾抱胸靠在墙上，警惕地盯着Yugo。

“那不是单纯的脑髓制成，我不是很清楚，但是……脑髓液是用来制造黑暗哨兵的东西。”

两个人都因为震惊睁大了眼睛，游吾上前一步问：“我们之前找到的是？”

“这么说吧，撇开半成品，当初的成品有四瓶，我身上被用过一瓶，还有三瓶流落在外。现在我找到了两瓶，还有最后一瓶，听说可能在卡申夫岛。我马上就要去那里了，临走前告诉你们一声我不会继续追着你们不放了。”

两人明显不信，Yugo也没办法，毕竟他也不会相信昨天想杀了他的人今天就跟他握手言和。

游里对另一件事感兴趣：“你不愿意成为黑暗哨兵吗？”

Yugo双手交叉，低下双眼，嘴张了又合：“我愿意尝试一切办法。”

“那‘红水’呢？”

Yugo声音震惊地提高几度：“你们从哪里知道的？！”

游里告诉Yugo墓碑和戒指的事情，Yugo咬着牙，不让强烈的负面情绪扭曲他的脸。

“营养剂，分化成黑暗哨兵是有缺陷的，如果向导不在哨兵身边，哨兵必须要服用一定量的‘红水’补充能量，稳定状态。”

“那基站呢？”

Yugo没有任何隐瞒：“防止人造黑暗哨兵失控，在我之前有先例因为无法控制精神世界的扩张而变成植物人。”

“这样啊……”游里面不改色，Yugo的样子不像是说谎，他是不是真的放弃了暗杀有待确定，“‘红水’的话，基站有两瓶。”

Yugo眼睛亮了，如果服用了“红水”，那他还可以再撑一段时间，足够让他找到所有脑髓液然后销毁掉：“真的？”

“别激动，有一瓶是要给我用的。”

“无所谓啊，我只想干完我想干的事情，我活的也挺久了。”Yugo耸耸肩，然后好奇地问：“你又不是哨兵，要‘红水’干嘛？”

游里三言两语解释了自己精神向导的缺陷，Yugo尴尬地笑了笑，Yuri当时提供的材料真的有那么大的问题吗。

这下被游里试出来了，他就知道是他们其中之一搞的鬼，冷笑一声，看着Yugo的眼神不善起来。

游吾惊讶：“你以前是个茧？”

Yugo若有所思，按照时间推算他醒过来就是因为游里的精神向导。

游吾想说什么，办公室的门敲响了，Yugo连忙戴好帽子，低下头装模作样给他们盖章。

等来人放下资料离去，游里说有东西想给Yugo看，但是他没有带过来，再次出来希望渺茫。Yugo说他可以潜入向导塔，但是希望游里说出是什么东西。

“你想得到的选项。”

Yugo呆滞片刻，回过神来眨眨眼睛，咬着唇左看右看，最后捂着脸长叹一口气，说话的语调变得飘忽奇怪：“恩。”

Yugo顺便说了研究所的事，游里若有所思：“那有没有那种，可以找一个人代替我在向导塔的任务？”

游里对“公会”略有耳闻，如果他没有在塔里，他会选择成为公会的自由向导。他如果继续在塔里呆着，不说监狱一般的看管，光是抽血都够他受的。

“呃？”Yugo呆呆的。

“你说的只要酬劳够多就行吧？”

“是这样。”

“帮我发一个任务吧？我跟你一起去取‘红水’，你就不用来向导塔了。”游里一刻都不想在塔里呆，要是有人能长期代替他在塔里就好了。

游吾惊了，这两人要抛下他干嘛：“我也要去！”

“……”

游里的这个主意不错是不错，但是一般人没人敢在塔的眼皮子底下搞小动作。Yugo要是知道游里小时候敢揣着炸药炸白噪音室，长大了敢拿着向导卡刷开哨兵门，肯定会感叹一句，两个紫包菜怎么都被惯得无法无天。

“如果拿出最后一瓶‘红水’，你会失控吗？”游里问，如果Yugo的回答差强人意……

Yugo坦然给出答复，说着让人胆战心惊的话：“会，‘红水’有抑制发狂的作用，但是效果只有一个月，在我失控之前，我一定会完成所有的任务，然后自杀。”


	9. 他的选择

两天过去，终于有人敢接下这个胆大包天的任务。对方表示自己是专业的，口风够紧，会牢牢保守雇主的信息。

就连发过去照片和信息也淡然处之，很有专业素养地说随时可以上岗领工资。

小向导先是变成游吾的样子混进来，再让游里变成游吾堂堂正正出去，自己留在向导塔乖乖当“游里”，游里甩掉暗地里跟着的普通人保镖废了不少的功夫。

游吾相当于在放假，频繁去找他的向导没什么奇怪的，小向导用着游吾的信息素，一路畅通无阻。

对接很成功，游里看着跟自己一模一样的脸心情平静，财迷小向导很有自信：“认出来了我倒赔十倍。”

小向导被雇主Yugo交代要任性，要魔鬼，小向导嘻嘻一笑说这个我特别擅长。敬业的小向导心安理得享用着优渥的待遇，搅得向导塔鸡飞狗跳。

Yugo接过纸条，哭笑不得说道：“果然是这个啊。”

Yugo没打开看，又对折了一次揣在钱包里，钱包的照片是Yuri抱着橘猫。

立体影像只有每一天的记录，Yuri的存储影像播放过一次后就自动删除了，Yugo重重地叹气，失望地把戒指塞在凹槽里。

只见原来是悬崖的地方，一座高峰凭空出现。凭借着优秀的视力，游吾看到了高峰顶端有一个铁塔样子的基站，风力发电机为基站提供电能，铁塔顶端的“星星”闪耀着。

两瓶“红水”放在控制台中枢玻璃罩里，一瓶被机械抓手抓着，Yugo没用多大力气就取下来了。在他拿走之后，“星星”像失修的路灯，苟延残喘地闪烁了几下，永远熄灭。

Yugo直接喝下了没有保质期的“红水”，催促着游里赶紧把蝴蝶塞进瓶子里。

“瓶子太小了，什么时候换一个再说。”

Yugo啊了一声：“我没告诉你吗，‘红水’遇到空气直接蒸发的。”

游里深吸一口气，幸亏Yugo还没走：“下次早点说重点。”

“那我走了啊，哦，对了。”Yugo拿出手机，“交换个联系方式吧。”

游里也觉得有必要，游吾走过来：“哎哎哎，干啥呢干啥呢，怎么不跟我换？”

Yugo教育他：“你就不能像我一样成熟，至于吗？我虽然是个魅力无限的大帅哥，但是我已婚很多年，你搞清楚好不好。”

“你？成熟？幼稚。”游吾不屑。

“你说谁幼稚呢？”Yugo跟他对上了，论阅历，这个没上过战场的婴儿哨兵哪有资格教训他。

“谁幼稚就说的是谁。”

“要打架吗？”Yugo撸起袖子。

夹在两个幼稚鬼中间的游里看着手机说：“刚才那个佣兵说可以长期接单，我们一起走吧。”

幼稚的游吾举手：“你去的话我也要去！”

“你留在塔里，要是你走了让塔里的‘我’单独一人，必定会引起怀疑。”

游吾也知道他不能走，委屈扒拉耸下双肩：“呜……”

游里早都跟游吾解释了他不能在塔里多呆的原因，游吾也不想让游里成为小白鼠，此时只是嘴上嘟嘟囔囔罢了。

游里拂开游吾额头的碎发，轻轻送上一吻：“等我回来。”

Yugo心头发酸，他家地里的包菜还没亲过他额头，这对狗男男每天都腻歪，烦不烦啊哼！

Yugo最后对游吾说：“千万不要相信别人对你说过的任何一句话，如果可以，我希望你每天都告诉我‘塔’对你做了什么。”

游吾问：“你的意思是塔要对我做什么？”

“对……但不局限于塔。”Yugo不知道将事实全盘托出能不能说服哨兵，这个事实还长在他未结痂的伤口上，Yugo目前组织不了语言来叙述，“尤其是关于‘游里’的任何一件事，在你没有跟‘游里’一对一确认之后，绝对不能相信任何事。”

“听起来你好像被害得挺惨？”

“……够了，我不想再说了。”Yugo摩挲着戒指，他准备找个链子穿起来戴到脖子上。

Yugo看着自己的手，常年使用枪支让他的手骨变形，手上有老旧难看的茧，Yuri不止一次鄙视他的手丑，唯一能看的也就左手无名指那枚低调的银戒。

游吾把他们送到码头，客轮在四合的暮色中启航。他走了半个多小时才走到公交车站，他抬头看向老旧的车站，未褪色的记忆逐渐浮现出来，仔细回想过去不失为一件幸福的事。

其实他早都见过游里，在游里没有注意到他的时候。

***  
卡申夫鬼美人岛在约莫三十年前有着最美丽的塔，如今是一座脱离了任何政治集团控制的中立岛屿，“公会”的总部就在卡申夫岛。在这里生活的哨兵向导跟普通人打成一片，大街小巷都弥漫着自由的气息。

文化创作空前自由的卡申夫岛吸引了无数艺术家在此大放异彩，无数惊骇世俗的画作在此地诞生。卡申夫岛今日有美术展览，游客们络绎不绝来到卡申夫岛，所以酒店并不好订。

Yugo无所谓，他风餐露宿什么苦没吃过，游里看总统套房没人订，掏出黑卡就刷了。

本质穷人的Yugo摸摸自己兜兜里几个钢镚儿，像小弟一样拎着行李跟在游里身后。唉，这样的场景似曾相识，该死的有钱人。

身为第一个吸收“红水”的向导，游里睡了整整一天才缓过劲，Yugo去公会打听消息刚回来，给游里打包了份超辣的海鲜咖喱。

Yugo后知后觉拍拍脑袋：“我不知道你喜欢不啦，下意识就买了他喜欢吃的，你不喜欢我再给你另买一份。”

“还好。”游里确实很爱吃。

哨兵不能吃辛辣刺激性食物，Yugo嚼着米饭索然无味。

在吸收了“红水”之后，游里才知道自己以前的精神世界是多么狭隘简陋，防御堪比一张破布。如果说他以前的精神世界是森林中破旧的木屋，一把火就能全部烧尽，那么现在的就如同一座豪华的宫殿，外围是坚不可摧的城墙，两者根本不可能互相比较。

第二天游里跟Yugo去了公会，游里很好奇公会长什么样。大厅人头攒动，根据任务的等级划分的办公柜台一字排开，两旁的任务板贴着自由任务，不时有人驻足。

还是一无所获，脑髓液的事情不能放在明面上说，给他们增添了不少麻烦。他们接了两个简单的任务赚外快，天快黑的时候刚好做完。

路过展览馆时，游里想进去看，Yugo显然对艺术不感兴趣，兴致缺缺跟在他身后。

展览馆一共有五层，每一层都是一个宝库，很多画作的主题都是围绕着卡申夫塔展开。卡申夫塔曾经是卡申夫鬼美人岛最佳的观赏地点，在这儿可以将泛着星光的海洋尽收眼底，还会看到卡申夫岛的第一缕阳光。

游里找到一副暴乱之前的卡申夫塔，蓬松的云悠然悬挂在湛蓝的天空上，卡申夫塔在暖黄色的光芒中连接了天与地，普通人过来运送货物，跟站岗的哨兵交谈甚欢；随行的小女孩穿着洁白的连衣裙，天真烂漫，追着蝴蝶笑得无忧无虑。

有趣的是，这幅画不是以其画而闻名，而是以争论为名。

轻快的画笔勾勒出的温暖日常名为《牺牲之塔》，塔顶瞭望台的石柱后面那一抹艳丽的红色与细腻柔和的色彩格格不入。人们猜测五花八门，不乏肤浅的言论和过度的理解，没有一个准确的答案。无解让这幅画作变成了每一次展览必展的作品，很多人过来就是为了看一看这一角红色。

“就是他吧？”

Yugo不由自主想抚摸那抹红色的手被游里抓住，笑了笑说：“大概。”

游里冷淡地又看了一眼画，跟他分开去其他的楼。Yugo看看这个看看那个，有的画家竭力用自己的想象力还原卡申夫塔，有的画家惟妙惟肖画出暴乱之后的卡申夫塔废墟。

Yugo的思绪飘远了，飘到他在卡申夫塔瞭望台假寐，脸颊上落下了一个浮光掠影般的吻。

手机震了震，游里给他发消息，让Yugo来三楼找他。

游里领着Yugo来到一副画作之前，Yugo张大嘴巴，久久说不出一个字。

红色与黑色混成粘稠的怒意甩在晴空上，太阳艰难地照进一丝阳光，画作中心的人跪在炮火纷飞的战场上，周围是匍匐在地的骷髅，对着那人伸出手，像是在恳请停止这一切又像是在寻求救赎。那人身着黑色军服，象征荣耀的吊穗肩章破旧不堪，他的脸被绝望的黑色捂住，张着嘴嘶吼着，愤怒和崩溃穿透了薄薄的画纸。在他的怀里，被泥土玷污的红色披风破败不堪。

游里冷静地开口：“你看名字和作者。”

Yugo直勾勾看着那件披风，像是一颗炸弹在Yugo身体里爆炸，他的大脑嗡地一下停止运转，被震碎的骨头插进他的血肉里，难以忍受的疼痛和窒息让他脸色灰白。

他许久才挪开视线，“无题”，跟刚才那幅画一样的作者。

他们在二楼的休息网咖查到，这位作者是赫莲娜战役的普通人幸存者。普通人不在Yugo的管辖之下，Yugo对着作者的照片绞尽脑汁也想不起来是谁。遗憾的是，作者早在十几年前就失踪了，人们都认为作者的失踪是战后过度的抑郁导致的精神不稳定，《无题》是大师失踪前最后一幅作品，据说《无题》在大师的手札里有真正的名字，但大师要求亲属不得公开手札的大部分内容。

“在经过了塔的心理辅导之后，大师在次日清晨走失……”Yugo念出其中一行字。

游里看着时间哑然失声，大师失踪的前一天，正是小时候的他偷跑出去的日子。

可游里到底是冷血生物，他只关心他认为值得关心的人。对一个素未谋面的陌生人，他实在生不出一丁点的多余感情，别人的生与死跟他有关系吗？所以游里只是纯粹的震惊，继而对于“Yuri”的事情好奇起来，作者自杀的原因十有八九跟“Yuri”脱不了干系，“Yuri”究竟是怎样一名向导？

Yugo被他问住了，想了半天想不出该怎么形容Yuri。遥远的记忆无法美化Yuri，事情都过了很久很久了，Yugo说不清道不明他心里的想法。他是喜欢Yuri的，可是Yuri一次又一次败坏了他的好感，Yugo直到最后局势无法挽回时也不愿意对他告白。

游里看着他一会满脸通红像是恋爱中的小男生，一会脸色发青像是暴怒的精神病院院长，过了一会，Yugo长舒一口气，找到了最好的形容：“是个大混蛋，没见过比他还欠揍的向导。”

游里没顾忌Yugo的感受：“你好这口？”

“……”Yugo缓缓扶额，“你就当我脑子坏了吧。”

游里玩心大发，这个Yugo看起来很有意思的样子：“那——”

Yugo瞪着他，恶狠狠警告：“别以为我不知道你这么笑是想在我身上找乐子！”

游里撇撇嘴，没劲：“不说了，方便告诉我你的向导干了什么惊天动地的事吗？”

“你问这个干啥？”

游里干脆把他小时候的事说了一遍。

Yugo说：“跟现在不同，塔在二十多年前是实力至上主义，星塔几乎没有人不服他的。Yuri的领导能力没话说，有问题的是他的心理，这也和他畸形的成长环境有关吧。所以塔暗地里分化了两个极端，一端想把Yuri除之后快，一端是Yuri狂热的拥护者。”

“狂热？拥护者？”

“对，讨厌他的也大有人在，Yuri觉得很有趣就没有去清洗他们。只是在塔里孤立了他们，啊不是你想的那个意思，他那个人本来就没朋友。Yuri除了暗杀也会上前线，他没有败绩，孤立的意思是说只带着狂热派去，Yuri不喜欢不听命令的家伙。”

游里调出一部分塔内领导层们的照片，问：“这里面你都认识谁？”

Yugo凑过去，他全都眼熟。从战争时期活下来的都有赫赫功绩，如果Yugo没有因为意外沉睡，现在塔里的“领袖”必定是他。

“唔……有点奇怪。”Yugo皱眉，“这些人都是狂热派的。”

“喔，那就说得通了。”

“啥意思？”Yugo蒙了。

“这些人我经常见，没事就在我面前晃悠，我以为是变态就报警了。”

Yugo咬牙切齿，他克制住自己狠狠地拍桌子的冲动，深吸一口气，吐出来，再吸一口气，继续吐出来。你们这群混账东西完了！这么多年还念念不忘呢？！当我这个首席哨兵是摆设呢？！别以为我不知道你们偷偷送过好多花给我家向导！

游里坐得离他远了点，别人地里的香蕉看起来很生气。

历代首席都会有一个肖像画，而二十多年前双首席甚至是次席都没有肖像，Yugo查了半天，各种关键词都搜索了，才在地下的杂志库中找到了一页制服设定的草图。那明显是外行人的草图，潦草几笔就是一个设计图。

Yugo回来后不死心还想查查看，但是他们的存在真的被抹去了，一点痕迹都没有，他记得他们是有肖像画的，现在却一点信息都没有。

Yugo盯着屏幕发呆了几分钟，头脑放空。现在还有谁记得他们的事呢？没有人吧，毕竟他们是二十多年前的，可是就算是死者，也会有一个墓碑，也会有留下来的东西，也会有人有印象吧。他留下来了什么？那场意外过后，有谁会记得他呢？

Yugo想起了Yuri，Yuri厌恶有关自己的任何记载，拒绝夸大其词的虚伪颂赞，在媒体上就没有露过脸，就连Yugo手里也没有一张Yuri的照片。对于一个随时都可能死去的人，一个像羽毛一样不知道自己下一站归途是什么的人，记忆反而是一块绊脚石。他是自由的，是任性的，他不屑于迎合任何人心中的哈姆雷特。

可是你真的不在意吗？真的不在意我忘了你吗？

Yugo心里第一次有了恐惧，是一种关乎时间，关乎生命的恐惧。他第一次在写日记，他一股脑把每天的所见所闻事无巨细全部写上去，日记还夹杂着回忆，Yugo慢慢地想不起来以前的事情了，有很多很多重要的东西都不见了，Yugo不知道自己丢失了多少东西，在他翻看以前的日记才会察觉原来以前还有这样的事，他真的一点印象都没有了。

Yugo把这些变化归于精神世界的缺陷，要知道他第一次感受到自己空白的精神世界后，崩溃和绝望差点压倒了他。

到了晚上，Yugo翻来覆去睡不着，下床掏出那张纸条，他没开灯，想着要是写的是训他的话他就当看不见。

泛黄的纸上写着Yugo当时自我感觉良好的话。

给混蛋Yuri的选择题：

你对大帅哥Yugo大人有什么话说吗？（D）

A.我喜欢你! B.我超级喜欢你~ C.Yugo太帅啦我超超超级喜欢你

Yugo只写了三个选项，D选项是Yuri加上去的，两个人的字一个龙飞凤舞一个清秀俊逸。Yugo捂着那个添上来的D，迟迟不挪开看。

就看一个字，一个字……

Yugo挪开指头，贪心地全部看完了。

他呆愣了很久，接着仰面倒在床上，手脚乱蹬，又觉得不够，吧唧亲了一口纸条，开心地抱着枕头滚来滚去，蓝闪蝶在月光中快乐地翩翩起舞。

第二天下午，游里对胡思乱想的Yugo说：“顶楼有作者公开的一部分手札，去看看。”

游里不抱什么希望，他觉得最有用的消息是被禁止公开的那一类，如果能拿到完整版的手札再好不过。

但是出乎游里的预料，他们发现了一页诡异的笔记。

那是一堆随意堆砌的造语，歪七扭八地藏在树叶里，阴影里，需要用放大镜看才能看清。造语还被打乱了语序，想要正确组起来非常困难。轻松写意般的随笔画有几笔是加粗的，看起来就像是一根线，等待别人往上边套着珠子。剔除了多余的干扰，很容易就串出来答案。可即使解出来了顺序，这种造语没有任何的记载，无法被破解。很多人也注意到了，分分发表自己的猜测。

“咦？唔……？”

游里觉得Yugo有可能知道语序：“你看出来什么了吗？”

“这、这是我们以前没事干想出的猜谜游戏，这不是什么造语，是两种不同语言用不同字体旋转叠加，并且按照一定的顺序，不是按这几个加粗的线，对，应该就是这个曲线，建立坐标系之后……”

“闭嘴，说结果。”

“我算算看啊，有点复杂，你别急。”

“……”游里真的想说他不急，他只是不想听理科生解题。

Yugo算着算着，脸色骤变：“他说，‘哨兵做了选择，他选择喝下‘原液’，而我尊重他，这本该属于他’。”

事态超出了想象，游里问：“‘原液’在他的手里？已经被用过了？”

“对，对……是这样，可是为什么？所有人都知道‘原液’是灾难啊？”

“灾难？你从来没有提到过！”游里压着声音怒道。

“抱歉，这个说来话长，可是这名哨兵会是谁？”

“这就要你想想了，‘这本该属于他’，他……”游里声音低下去，心悸不已。

他们不约而同想到了一个人。

——游吾。

Yugo不断询问游里所知道的信息，得知游吾的精神世界一片空白，如同五雷轰顶。

他怎么都没有想到，不如说他根本就没有往这方面想过。

Yugo前不搭后话说清了自己的精神世界，游里沉着脸，这绝不是巧合：“你们都是空白的？为什么？”

“成为人造黑暗哨兵后，精神世界不可避免会变成空白。”

游里憋着不骂人，他要是知道这件事，绝对不会简简单单地收回精神力。

“你说你给他疏导过？”Yugo又大声叫道。

“是啊，怎么了？”游里看都不想看他。

Yugo急忙问：“那你的精神世界……不对，你吸收了‘红水’。”

Yugo脱力般瘫在沙发上，喃喃自语：“你吸收了‘红水’，你是个向导……”

“有事快说。”游里无法跟Yugo心平气和的交谈，语气都变得粗暴，他一直在想着游吾，游吾早都变成了黑暗哨兵？如果真的如此，没有‘红水’和向导，游吾是如何维持稳定状态的？

“我还不能确定。”

“给我，全部说清。”游里冷冷地说，随后缓缓的蹲下身，捂住心脏，他的心跳最近是不是加快了很多？

Yugo看他的动作，脸色灰白，他想阻止的一切要重蹈覆辙了。

***  
十二年前。

游吾把下巴支在冰冷的桌子上，白噪音室并不能给这名新生的小哨兵一个舒适的环境，距离他在塔里正式注册成为一名哨兵已经过了一周，他的精神向导目前没有出现。这很正常，在他这个年龄里觉醒成为哨兵的已经够少了，没有精神向导只不过是年龄太小，无法感受到精神向导的存在。

游吾噘着嘴，脑袋晃悠晃悠，干脆贴在桌面上。他讨厌在白噪音里浪费生命，几个小时后，呆够规定时间的后一秒，他立刻踏出门，快步走在走廊上，白噪音没有抚平他的情绪，他反而越来越烦躁。他想随便去一个地方，哪里都行，只要不是塔里。

游吾换上常服，将衬衫袖子随便卷起来，露出坚韧的手腕，随便抓了一把零钱塞在兜里，哼着歌随便坐上了某路公交。

下午四点暖洋洋的阳光从车窗照进来，老旧的公交车一路颠簸，发动机嗡嗡嗡地发出烦人的噪声，零星几名乘客唧唧喳喳聊着天。游吾不在意不停震动的车窗，将头靠在上面，闭眼小憩。高强度的训练让他难以适应，就连抬起头都觉得费劲，他还能闻到身上涂的筋骨酒药味，这简直就是在虐待儿童，可是游吾没地方哭诉，塔就是正义。

大概坐了几个来回，通情达理的司机大叔告诉他还有两三趟就不发车了，让他早点回去，不要让大人担心。

游吾揉揉眼睛，淡淡的月牙升上了天空，星星在蓝天的遮盖下迫不及待地露出微弱的光。

因为在下班高峰期，乘客逐渐多了，游吾索性站起来，在车厢里走了走，活动活动松散的筋骨。

他抓着扶手，拿出手机，点开一个又一个页面，一个字都没看进去。

他听到客轮启航的声音，自然而然抬起头，看着夕阳，看着懒云，看着飞鸟。

他忘了自己是怎么讲视线锁在那个小孩身上，在那么多人中，他唯独注意到了那个人。

他不知道凌乱的发丝也可以变得俏皮又冷峻。紫色的发落在樱花色的上面，樱花色的发又落在白皙的脖颈上，精致的锁骨大咧咧露出来，像是要夺走他全部的目光。那个人跟他身形差不多，但是游吾总觉得那个人非常纤细，瘦弱的手腕仿佛一捏就碎。

一股保护欲莫名其妙升起来，游吾往旁边走了走，在人群的缝隙中，眨着探究的眼睛，小心翼翼地想看清那个人的全貌。

那个人的眼角上挑，瞳色在昏暗的车内灯光下看得不真切，抿着干燥的薄唇，侧脸的曲线幼稚柔软。

游吾第一次见到这种人，在千篇一律的俗人中，慵懒、高贵的他仿佛存在于世间之外，既不是最好的一方，也不是最差的一方。

游吾看向窗外，跟那个人看一样的风景，明明只是个路人，他的心脏怎么突然加速了一下呢？

公交车慢慢降下速度，那个人伸长脑袋看看外面的站台，思索片刻，得出结论后略微张大了猫一般的眼睛，匆匆下了车。

他是个向导。游吾在心中低语，却没有追上去。

游吾坐到了发车站，夜幕降临，他双手插着兜，吹着口哨跟散步似的。他不怕黑夜，不怕电视上演的坏人们。

喧嚣的车水马龙随着深夜的钟声逐渐消失，月光穿过云纱，像雨一般倾泻下来。他走在昏黄的路灯下，经过寂静的公园，路过无人等候的站牌，纠成一团的烦躁在那一丝淡淡的甜味中烟消云散。

他在月光下看见了优雅的光明女神蝶，蝶翼的光环圣洁美丽。

有一个戴着渔夫帽，驼着背的男人喊住他，用大人的语言对年幼懵懂的他说了一大堆话。

他动心了。

***  
游吾每天都会有新的记忆。

普通的日常，哭笑不得的约会，恼羞成怒的争吵，以及向导跟猫咪玩耍的轻松午后。

这种变化在很久以前也有，游吾以为是“预知梦”之类的东西，便没有放在心上。可是，在他吃下“小白片”后，这样的片段越来越多，多到塞满了他正常的记忆。

他不是笨蛋，但是推测出来的结果过于离奇，他无法相信：这都是Yugo的记忆。


	10. 吞噬一切

游里不知道为什么会突然晕倒在客厅，到了下午才醒过来。

一直活泼的Yugo艰难的开口：“去别的国家吧，如果你还想活下去。”

游里抓着手机，游吾又跟他断了联系：“要我走？为什么？”

Yugo打开自己的日记本，递给游里：“有些事情我忘了，能记起来的都写在这上面了，我实在无法坦白从嘴巴里说出这些事。”

游里看了他一眼，接过日记本。上面有孩子气的涂鸦，每天的开头都写的工工整整，到了后面就潦草不堪，划去的语句越来越多。

游里胸闷的感觉越来越严重，Yugo为他冲了杯蜂蜜水，Yugo无法为现在的游里提供任何帮助了。

Yugo只能想到游吾没有因为无法稳定状态失控的原因，游吾本身就是人造的兵器，必定会参考历代首席所有强大的基因，比如‘红水’的来源者。

为游吾进行精神疏导是一件天大的错事，Yuri没有为Yugo做过一次精神疏导，才避免了“侵蚀”的加重。黑暗哨兵不需要向导，这不仅是因为黑暗哨兵本身，更是为了保护向导。黑暗哨兵的向导无一例外被“侵蚀”掉了所有东西，可是人造的黑暗哨兵需要一个向导来帮助其稳定状态。

这件事情没人知道，也许只有研究所的那群人渣知道。如果现任塔内的高层知道了，他们说什么都不会让悲剧出现第二次，绝对会拒绝游吾和游里的结合。

Yugo全盛时期意气风发，当上首席后，因为相容面非常广，他跟很多不同的向导出过任务，谁能不对朝气蓬勃、前途一片光明的阳光靓仔暗许芳心呢？这也让Yuri在背后被人戏称名存实亡的首席向导，Yuri却丝毫不在意流言蜚语，对Yugo依旧爱理不理。大概是从一开始Yuri就知道了自己的结局。不必在意，不必动心，不必铭记。

现在游里在不知情的情况下做了精神疏导，直到最近才出现了“侵蚀”，估计跟小白片的加持有关。如果“红水”如果对向导有效，最多撑一个月，一个月后如果还得不到解决……Yugo也不知道会怎么样，Yuri的“侵蚀”没有他这样严重，也有可能是Yugo根本没看见过。

游里仔仔细细看完，合上日记本，评价道：“画得不错。”

Yugo涨红了脸：“你有没有好好看啊！”

“别叫了，叫得我头疼。”游里揉着太阳穴，“所以你让我离他越远越好？喔，你一开始的暗杀该不会想着在悲剧发生之前，杀了我们，才是拯救了我们？”

“……”

游里嗤之以鼻：“想得倒是挺好，就没问过当事人的意见？”

“不，不是拯救你们。”Yugo摇摇头，“研究所的核心都是普通人，他们在设想里加入了很多对于哨兵向导的恶意，我之所以把‘原液’称为灾难，是因为服用过后称为人造黑暗哨兵后，所接触的每一个哨兵的思想都会被影响，直到精神世界崩溃的前一秒，都为人造黑暗哨兵所控。控制就像病毒一样，哨兵传给哨兵，哨兵向导、向导向导之间互相感染。如果黑暗哨兵失控，他所控制的每一个哨兵向导的精神世界都会被巨大的精神力拽入黑洞。”

这些东西，都是在他的逼问之下，Yuri亲口告诉他的。

游里辩解：“可是游吾没有操控任何人。”

Yugo淡淡地否定他：“你怎么知道呢？你不可能知道的，就连我，也是在失控时才知道有那么多那么多的哨兵向导被我影响过。”

游里看向窗外，屋子里的气氛冷到了极点。看着窗外的雷阵雨，游里轻叹一口气：“那你有控制过‘他’么？”

Yugo知道“他”指的是谁，Yugo轻轻摸着钱包里的那张照片，很多事情他不愿意回忆：“那是最糟糕的的情况。”

没人再说话，他们一直看着雷阵雨，过了会儿，雨停了，逐渐晴朗的天空有一道彩虹。

游里背对着Yugo，把窗户打开，让清新的风吹散屋里的烦闷。

“游吾不会失控，他有我在。”

Yugo被突然闯入的风吹乱了头发，他深呼吸一口新鲜的空气：“但愿如此。”

“你说的所有任务，该不会就包括了我们？”游里转过身，暮色从他的背后照过来，笑着说，“可是一个月解决不了吧？”

“啊呀……”Yugo移开视线，看向别处。

“说吧，在不知道他是黑暗哨兵之前你打算怎么办。”

Yugo呃了一声，在游里威胁的微笑下缓缓道来：“找个机会……”

“找个机会？”

“找个机会把他拖入‘永夜’。”

“啊呀？”游里学着他玩味地说，“脑子不错。”

“你这是在夸我？感觉怪怪的。”Yugo郁闷，“我看到小白片还以为要过一阵子才转化呢，他既然已经是黑暗哨兵了，就没办法这么简单了。”

“那你还有主意吗？”

“我没了，如今关键在于你，能够阻止他的只有你。希望你干脆点，不要等到他一次性杀了一堆人之后才想起要阻止变成怪物的他。”

游里问：“你被阻止了吗？”

“……没有。”

游里不介意游吾变成任何样子，对他来说，游吾就是他的哨兵，他灵魂的另一半，他永远都不会讨厌游吾。可如果游吾变成了怪物，最难过的还是游吾吧。

一缕暖黄色的夕阳照进紫罗兰色的眼里，游里闭上眼躲避阳光：“我会的。”

他们终究不一样，Yugo哪里被阻止过，没心没肺的Yuri还怂恿他继续别停。

手机屏幕亮起，小向导给他们发了好多条消息。Yugo抓起手机，察觉到大事不妙，游里凑过去看，小向导还在发着消息。

塔里想带他去赫莲娜，幸亏被精明的小向导识破塔背后的意图，小向导从塔里逃出来了，说愿意倒赔十倍的价钱。

小向导不止接了他们一个任务，还顺便接了其他的，比如拷贝塔里的珍贵资料，凭着游里的特权，小向导卖出了好多情报，其中就有赫莲娜的地下才是塔研究所核心所在的情报。想要掩人耳目，最好的地点就是选一个最不可能扯上关系的。

小向导一听要去赫莲娜，吓得不要不要的，游吾比他先走又保不了他。命比钱重要，他找准机会就跑了，目前正在破旅馆等着开往邻市的火车。

游里他们第一次知道这件事，小向导还说，赶紧跑吧，塔里都是变态~！

口说无凭，小向导为了增强可信度，给他们发了一个附件，一打开看，全都是研究所见不得人的资料。

游里在里面找到了自己的，密密麻麻写满了十几页信息。

小向导又说，要是他们还愿意雇佣，他可以顶着这样子迷惑追兵，Yugo爽快地答应了，说什么都不可能把游里再次送到塔的手里。

他们要找到失联已久的游吾，趁着游吾还未变成一个真正的怪物之前。

小向导告诉他们，游吾在他前面被调去了赫莲娜。

Yugo血液倒流，重重地锤了结实的墙面：“那群混蛋……”

“那里是你最不想去的地方吧？”

“何止不想去，那里百分之七十都是普通人，他们绝对记得我这张脸。”

“你犯过什么错？”

“什么都没有，不是指我，是……”Yugo顺着墙滑下来，颓废地坐在地上，“那里有很多回忆，还有我们最后的纪念墓碑。”

“跟他有什么关系？那是你们的事吧？”

“没有是没有，可是我的直觉告诉我他不该去，他真的不能去，那里、那里真的不应该再被打扰了。”

Yugo撑不住了，晃晃悠悠站起来去睡觉。

游里帮他拉上卧室窗帘：“我去订票，明天就走吧。”

“唔……”Yugo慢慢闭上双眼。

***  
赫莲娜是一个与世隔绝的城市，经历了炮火的洗礼，这座城市在重建的时候没有放弃古典的优雅，现在的赫莲娜完美融合了古典和现代的气息，悠闲轻慢的生活气氛放缓了人们忙碌的脚步。赫莲娜严重排外，要想进入这座闭塞的都市，必须要经过层层审核才能进入。不与外人交流的赫莲娜人并不知道，很多哨兵和向导都忘记了许多许多的事情。

游吾的任务是将手提箱里的东西安全交给里面的人，这并不能给他积累什么经验，因为一路上他都是顺风顺水。塔给他搞了一个合理的身份，游吾做了一下该做的敷衍变装，头上一顶白棒球帽，戴着茶色的墨镜，穿得跟叛逆少年一样，士兵再三核实了他是过来投奔某个市民的少年，才放他进去。

交接人明天才能到，游吾来到安排好的小公寓安顿好，摘下碍事的墨镜和帽子，这里的自闭程度不是一般的严重，在赫莲娜，任何与外界通讯的设备都不能使用，游吾手机没了信号，难过地写个电子备忘录：今天香蕉又没给包菜浇水。他数了数，这样的备忘录写了一页了。

游吾插着兜，买了一份赫莲娜的地图，打算来一场旅游，给包菜看看赫莲娜。赫莲娜没有景点，处处都是值得一看的地方。设计得别出心裁的公园，令人惊奇的园艺修剪，音乐喷泉周围的孩童们嬉闹着，大人们聊着天。

游吾举起手机想拍一个剪成香蕉的灌木丛，嬉笑声和交谈声戛然而止，公园里所有人望着游吾。

游吾尴尬地收起手机，不好意思地笑笑，“这里不准拍照吗？抱歉。”

“你能看见他？”

“什么？是那位吗？”

“骗人……是鬼吗？”

“我们都能看见呀，是转世？”

“怎么可能！哪有转世这说法的！”

“可是真的很像，不对，一模一样啊！这是谁家的孩子？”

“不知道，我从来没见过。”

游吾准备跑路了，这些人说的话奇奇怪怪的，趁事情没闹大之前赶紧走，万一身份暴露了就不好了。

“大哥哥！”一个活蹦乱跳的小男孩飞扑游吾，“是真的大哥哥！”

跑路计划被打断，游吾对小孩动不了手，哄骗说：“你先放开我嘛，你这样万一摔倒了怎么办？”

小男孩吸了一下鼻涕，“才不会呢！大哥哥那么厉害肯定会接住我的啦！”

“我厉害是厉害啦，等等，你怎么知道？放开我行吗？”

小男孩成为了第一个吃螃蟹的人，其他小孩本来被大人拉着，现在大人们松懈了，天不怕地不怕的小孩一窝蜂围住游吾。

“抱抱！我要大哥哥举高高！”

“我先来的！”

“什么啦！走开！”从小就进行半军事训练的孩童们推搡起来很凶。

一个小孩被推倒在地，明明真的是他先来的，哭得超大声。

游吾赶紧扶小孩起来：“我给你吹吹喔，吹吹痛痛就不见啦——”

“大哥哥好幼稚，我两岁就不信这种话了。”小孩挂着眼泪嘲笑他。

游吾怒了，我好心安慰你你就这么对我？早熟的臭小鬼！

大人们围上来，游吾以为要暴露了，寻找着包围圈最薄弱的地方。

“大哥哥，你的向导呢？”小孩仰着头问，他的家长连忙捂住他的嘴巴。

“恩？”游吾没听清。

家长结结巴巴说：“您、您……”

“您？不不不不我比您小多了不用客气不用客气。”游吾连连摆手。

最年迈的老人说：“都散了吧，这样成什么样子。”

游吾点头，对呀对呀，赶紧走。

老人拄着拐杖，指着北边对游吾说：“去那里看看吧。”

赫莲娜的开放式纪念馆曾经举行过一场盛大的仪式，在太阳缓缓升起的那一刻，在海面上浮着一抹害羞的赤红时，被塔视为历史以来最强大的哨兵与他的向导在此进行了精神结合，全世界都为他们献上祝福。

赫莲娜没有历史纪念馆，这里就承担起了纪念的义务，所以，仪式的场馆还保留着当初的礼服，尽力还原当初的盛景。

如果没有这两位的努力，这座都市早都被偏激的哨兵向导们侵占，赫莲娜人尊敬他们，感谢他们，却不感谢当初出了一份力的塔，那两位直到战死沙场都不知道塔的真正意图，跟Yugo一样，赫莲娜人仇视着有关塔的任何事物。

两套白色的礼服锁在玻璃橱窗里，一套衣服的袖角和走线都是高贵的金色，为了让别人知道这件衣服的别有用心，纪念馆在下面说明了这套衣服的内衬，左心房的部位，低调地绣了一朵紫罗兰。

另一套衣服下摆拖到地下，像一件华丽无比的小礼服，在重要的场合反而显得中规中矩。当游吾看到背后，他立马收回上面的看法。这件衣服背面大胆地全部镂空，有着银色星星的链子坠在背部，与正面结合在一起看，高贵又放荡。

游吾爬上最顶端，凉风灌进他的衣服里，眺望过去，渔船在远处航行，栉次鳞比的矮楼错落有致，在这里能看见大半个赫莲娜。

管理员注意到又有人违规爬台子了，要知道每年都有人从最上面的小台子掉下来受伤，管理员在底下喊：“上面的！快下来，危险！”

游吾被逮了个现行，他真的不知道这不能上人，这里也没有标识啊。

管理员看到他倒没有其他人那么反应大，“你们这些小孩，就是爱打扮成别人的样子玩，赶紧回家洗洗睡吧！”

“啥意思啊，我就长这样啊。”

“对对对你就这样，要想参观就乖乖的，别乱跑。”

“这也没啥看的啊，不就是两件礼服。”

管理员被他气笑了：“没什么可看的？是没什么可看的，真正的场馆早都被炸没了。”

“我只是……”

管理员坐在休息椅上，“像你这种逃避历史的小孩也不少见，你想听故事吗？不是幼儿园课本美化删减的那种。”

游吾乖乖坐在一旁：“恩。”

在二十年前，赫莲娜人出身的Yugo是最强大的首席哨兵，那时的赫莲娜是一座虚有其表的贫穷落后的城市，托Yugo的福，美丽的赫莲娜被更多的人注意到，经济逐渐步入了正轨。忙碌的Yugo并不知道，在繁华的背后，罪恶不断地滋生。赫莲娜人大部分都是普通人，可在那时，有一种药剂偷偷在黑市里流通，服用了药剂之后，普通人就会变成哨兵或者向导。

二十多年前的局势不比今日，那时局势动荡，普通人处于最弱势的一方，赫莲娜人被哨兵向导们欺负歧视有不短的历史，很多赫莲娜人就动了心。

而这正中塔的下怀，没错，药剂是塔提供的，战事吃紧，新一代的预备兵们还在培育当中，塔需要一批临时帮手稳定局势。塔对团结勇敢、自尊心强的赫莲娜人敞开了大门，就如同每个需要人才的势力，不过问出身，报道即可正式入伍，所有的待遇包括亲属都按照标准对待以及补偿。

作为赫莲娜人的骄傲，Yugo与他的向导在这里举行了举世无双的盛大仪式，来自世界各地的人聚在这座古典优雅的城市。那是美丽的一天，花瓣，彩带，一对新人的宣誓。

逐渐有人察觉到诡异之处，转变成哨兵向导的赫莲娜人比原生的更为强大，在各方面都出类拔萃。然而为时已晚，大约一半的赫莲娜人都服用了药剂，率先服用的人群里有一名女性哨兵，凭着强悍的实力担任了Yugo的向导贴身守卫。可是，几乎是所有人，都看到战后这名女性哨兵在广场的纪念墓碑前哭得一塌糊涂，守卫不了重要的人，再强有什么用呢？最后，她在赫莲娜战役后的小暴动里丧失了自己的生命。

愚蠢的赫莲娜人服用了药剂就是悲剧的开端。赫莲娜人是最好用的强大棋子，所有凶险的战事都有赫莲娜人的身影，无数人葬身在战场上，久而久之，赫莲娜人数锐减。紧接着，卡申夫塔的研究曝光，有关赫莲娜人的研究也被公之于众，珍贵的赫莲娜人变成了“战争资源”，多方势力想将赫莲娜收入麾下，这里就爆发了时间最久，最残酷的一场战役。

Yugo理所应当被调到这里，奔波在第一线，努力将赫莲娜的伤亡减少到最小。他的向导很晚才过来，据说是平息了卡申夫塔的暴乱。他们不像其他人，命令转变后的赫莲娜人冲在最前线，而是一视同仁，听说Yuri还鄙视过他手底下的原生向导不如一个非原生的。

最强大的双首席出现稳定了局面，可是事情远比想象中的复杂，塔在Yuri不在的期间对我们使用了黑洞诱导，异变也是这时候开始，转变后的赫莲娜人……不，就连身为原生哨兵向导的赫莲娜人也出现了不良反应，那是针对赫莲娜人的基因武器，塔想把生了叛意的我们清除掉，连带着Yugo。塔在那时已经培育出了新的替代品吧。Yuri在最后的战役中进行了他并不擅长的精神疏导，一个向导在进行精神疏导时是最脆弱的，没有人会傻到在战场上为他的哨兵疏导。

管理员把脸埋在手里，整理着苦涩复杂的情绪。

闭塞的赫莲娜非但没有消磨斗志，反而更加怨恨起来。他们的怒火至今仍未平息，如果有一个必胜的契机，他们必定会毫不犹豫站出来，赫莲娜人只是缺少一个可以统领他们的领袖。

***  
Yuri直到死去都没有为Yugo做过精神疏导，黑暗哨兵需要吗？他无法准确的回答，但是他可以肯定，此时他的哨兵需要他。

他向前迈出一步，对他虎视眈眈的哨兵们举起了枪。

他没有退缩，毅然奔跑起来，穿梭在枪林弹雨之中。他的体力被耗得差不多，双腿连站立都费劲，他只能尽力不去吃能击中要害的枪子，他的披风在空气中划出飒爽的弧度，负责掩护他的下属们尽职地执行上司最后一道命令。

等来到即将陷入精神黑洞的Yugo身边，Yuri不知道自己吃了多少子弹，他啧了一声，蛮横地揪过蠢货的头，摁在自己额头上。

Yuri合上双眼，无所谓了，这样就够了。

他来到温暖的阳光下，这里一片漆黑，空气弥漫着孤寂和痛苦。

他在阳光底下，左右环顾，突然想说一句话，这句话他欠了好几年没有说出去。

他的眼底泛起盈盈笑意，冷血的脸庞柔和下来。

微风吹散了他的话语。霎时间，晴空万里，鸟语花香，百花齐放，远远可以看见那座永远存在于他们记忆里的白色凉亭。

艳丽的凤蝶出现在鸢尾花上，它枯叶般的残躯随风而逝。

日光依旧孤独。


	11. 好戏开始

游吾拉开易拉罐，碳酸气泡溢了出来，游吾赶紧拿嘴接住。

喉头被冰凉的汽水划过，游吾长舒一口气，这样感觉好多了。

游吾看着手表，交接人马上就来了。为了掩人耳目，他主动建议在一个偏僻的地方，而交接人拒绝了。

虽然做了点伪装，但是自从给小孩取树上的气球把帽子弄掉后，他就收到了来自四面八方打量和探究的目光。

交接人姗姗来迟，戴着渔夫帽，驮着背，拄着拐杖，慢悠悠朝他走来。

游吾敢肯定，他绝对见过这个讨厌的男人。他不想回忆起这个男人的事，他直到最近才知道脑髓液的真正作用，游吾下意识回避向游里坦白，这不是一件好事。

交接人摘下帽子，他一半的脸被炸得面目全非，看起来好不吓人，感慨万分：“你长大了。”

游吾扫了他一眼，确定各方面都是交接人的特征，警惕道：“你到底是谁？”

“穷鬼，画家，流浪汉，赫莲娜人，你看你能接受哪一个？”

游吾确定了周围都是无害的普通人，没有任何伏兵，把箱子递过去想快点离开：“哪个都能接受，给，你要的东西。”

渔夫帽接下了箱子，当着游吾的面打开了，小半瓶脑髓液嵌在箱子里，渔夫帽取出来，晃了晃，有点阅历的赫莲娜人倒吸一口冷气。

“你小时候只喝了一口就嫌难喝没喝下，现在你要全喝下吗？”

“我一口都不会喝！”

在他还尚未涉世，天真无知的时候，还会听大人苦口婆心的劝诱，现在不同了，他有了辨别是非的能力，脑髓液可不是什么好东西。

“大哥哥，要去打坏蛋了吗？”小孩凑过来，忽闪着眼睛眼巴巴看着他。

“不知道你在说什么，哪里有坏蛋啊？”

“就是‘塔’，他们是坏蛋！他们把我哥哥拐走了。”

“我爸爸出去了就没回来过，呜呜呜……”

悲伤在人群里蔓延，原来就算是二十多年后，赫莲娜人依旧是一种资源，赫莲娜之所以闭塞，就是因为这种原因。

渔夫帽说：“难道你不想保护你的向导吗？”

“……”听到这里，游吾才正眼看他。

“我说过吧，想要永远地跟他在一起，只有变成黑暗哨兵。”

“别开玩笑了，我们现在过得好的很呢，这种骗小孩的方法你省省吧。”

“我从来不会骗人。”渔夫帽耸肩，“我的战友，一个成功混入了塔的卡申夫岛人告诉我，如果你不变成黑暗哨兵，你们的链接会被强制断开。你的向导从出生开始就是为一名黑暗哨兵准备的。而且，你的向导想必在为你的不完整而痛苦，真正完美的黑暗哨兵会与他的向导一起所向披靡。”

这个世界上为了目的不择手段的人多了，如果游里在场，一定会把这个说谎的渔夫帽骂得狗血淋头。

可是游里不在，渔夫帽递给游吾一个手机，屏幕就是等待播放的视频。

这明显是偷拍的视频，总统套房装潢华丽，站在客厅中间的向导跟另一个哨兵交谈着，眉头皱在一起，捂着心脏，接着倒在了地下，任哨兵怎么叫都叫不醒。

游吾不会认错，这是他的向导，游里怎么了？身体不舒服？因为他？

人们像是在他的脑袋里说话一样，声音越来越大，悲伤、痛苦、愤怒、怨恨填满了他的胸膛，游吾捂住耳朵，他不想再听了，安静点，别再说了……

游吾是个容易与人共情的哨兵，他握紧双拳，喝下脑髓液绝不可能，他为赫莲娜人感到不平，但赫莲娜人应该用自己的力量来解决问题，就算现在推翻了塔，一团散沙的哨兵向导还需要一个新的领导人，在这之后赫莲娜人又该怎么办？其他哨兵向导又该怎么办？要让以前的战火继续烧灼无辜的新生一代吗？

他空白的精神世界变得一片漆黑，等他从黑暗中回过神，手上拿着空空如也的玻璃瓶，口腔里是怪异又恶心的味道。

人群发出一声欢呼，奔走相告，他们雀跃的声音在游吾听来无比刺耳。

游吾抱着混乱的脑袋，向他的向导寻求帮助，在漆黑的世界里寻找一根脆弱的连线非常困难，游吾第一次这么无助。

Yugo的记忆突然出现在他的脑中，死亡断开了结合，Yugo被精神世界的痛苦击溃了，痛不欲生地抱着他的向导，而怀里的向导早都没了体温。

你在哪里？你为什么不在我身边？

你为什么不在我身边？

……

游里不会这样。

绝对不会……

***  
辗转了三四天，游里和Yugo才来到赫莲娜附近，赫莲娜全城戒严，深夜来往运输的车倒是不少。

游里揭开蒙着货物的油布，枪支弹药摆放得整整齐齐。

Yugo心里咯噔一下，他们来晚了。

成功混入城里后，Yugo坐在便利店的吧椅上，吃着方便面，催促游里去找他的哨兵在哪里。

游里还没来得及说话，脸色一变，跟Yugo立马离开了便利店，几分钟过后，全副武装的警备跟着搜查犬来到便利店扑了个空。

Yugo捂着空瘪瘪的肚子：“我的泡面！”

“他们是怎么发现的？”游里明知故问，像是不相信自己的判断。

Yugo其实一点也不意外，笃定道，“是游吾在找你，你的向导素只有他贴身带着了吧。”

“他要找我干嘛不亲自来？”游里歪着头。

Yugo笑了笑：“脑子不好使了呗。”

“你这是在说你自己？”

“喂，哪有这样的，我就说一下你还得护着？这不明显不对劲嘛！”Yugo怒了，“那个人绝对在忙着整理心情，我们都很虚弱啊，需要花点时间。”

游里给了这缺根筋的靓仔一拳，靓仔捂着肚子嗷嗷叫唤：“我还虚弱着呢！”

游里面无表情扬起拳头。

Yugo指着他：“你太暴力了！我要去哨兵保护协会控诉你！”

“那我换鞭子？”

“不要啊！我没有这方面的爱好！”Yugo捂着胸嚎道。

不过有了这段优柔寡断的时间，他们还来得及补救。Yugo的主意是直接找上门，毕竟没有什么能比见到自己的向导更开心的事了。

可是计划赶不上变化，刺耳的警报声拉响了，赫莲娜的紧急照明设施全部亮起，照得夜晚如同白昼。

杂乱的脚步声逼近，他们对视一眼，换了个地方藏身。

游里看到一个眼熟的人，在赫莲娜人不善的目光下徐徐走进这座城市。

赫莲娜市长和现任的首席哨兵就地交谈，市长没有请塔里的人去会议室，意思是塔里的人说完来意赶紧走。

听清楚他们的交谈内容对Yugo来说很容易。

“你们下任首席向导走失跟赫莲娜有什么关系？你们也知道，别看过了那么久，我们拒绝外人进来的原则从未变过。这里不可能给你们提供搜查的权利，谈完了吗？请回。我的市民不想连觉都睡不好。”

首席哨兵带了死命令，与冥顽不化的赫莲娜人交涉是下下策，而他们也想好了如何应对赫莲娜人，不如说这次阴差阳错正好顺了塔的意思，别以为塔不知道赫莲娜人的小动作。

首席哨兵唏嘘不已，到了赫莲娜他才猛地想起了他的导师，一个强大无比的哨兵，在赫莲娜失去了宝贵的生命。

首席哨兵礼貌地表示次日会正式请求拜访，如果拒绝，塔不会对赫莲娜让步，换句话说，如果赫莲娜拒绝，塔有权利怀疑赫莲娜人拐骗走了下任首席，他们可以名正言顺对赫莲娜进行武力制裁。不但可以地毯式搜索游里，还可以拔了赫莲娜这个刺，对于塔来说是个一石二鸟之计。就算游里被抓住，赫莲娜人如果还有一丁点理智，就不会对游里下手。游吾不知道被调度到哪里执行任务了，凭着首席哨兵的权限居然查不到消息。

Yugo把他听到的全都告诉游里，小向导前天给他们发的定位是远离这里另一个国家，游里诧异：“我们暴露了？”

“会不会是你的向导素暴露了？”

“我有用阻隔剂……”想到赫莲娜的搜查犬都找到他了，游里反应过来，他很有可能因为“侵蚀”产生了某些异变，导致了阻隔剂提前失效，游里对自己的信息素反应迟钝，他问Yugo，“你没有闻到吗？”

Yugo摸摸鼻子：“唔，因为一些原因，我只能闻到我家向导的味道。”

“……你可以闭嘴了。”

像是有一双手在推动，赫莲娜人和塔不约而同想到一起，他们都想与之一战。游吾应该被安置在政府楼，在门口把守的都是普通人，贸然闯进去必定会引起不必要的骚动。赫莲娜人当然料到了游里会过来，但他们不会让游吾见到他的向导，没有向导的哨兵是一颗炸弹，赫莲娜需要炸弹。

没人要求游吾呆在白噪音室，游吾却把自己关在里面好几天，心乱如麻的他并不知道外面发生了什么。

他不会失去游里的。

游吾摸着他冰冷的戒指，游里给他的时候不停调侃窘迫的他，笑得戴了半天才给他戴上去。

游吾手边放着赫莲娜人调查出来的报告，清一色关于游里。塔想让游吾变成完美的哨兵，被关在塔里的游里成为塔制约游吾的道具，不惜自导自演一出闹剧来让游吾吞食小白片。而小白片是用游里，准确的说是游里还是婴儿阶段时，被抽出来的脑髓制成。游里没有告诉游吾的信息成为了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，塔正着手制造游吾的“红水”，游吾其实注意到了游里手腕上的红点，但是游里不想说，游吾也没有开口问。这些东西，这些要用在他身上的东西，都是出自他的向导。

他忽然明白Yugo为什么无比憎恨着塔了，塔对他们的向导，对他们的另一半灵魂伸去的毒手点燃了他们胸膛的怒火。

Yugo的回忆将他正常的记忆挤出去了。恐怖的灵魂黑洞，一片漆黑的精神世界，人们崩溃的哭喊声……这些都比不上失去灵魂伴侣的痛苦。那种苦痛像是一把利斧，一下又一下重重地劈着哨兵玻璃一样脆弱的自制屏障。


	12. 小小奇迹

游里毫无顾忌地开辟出一条路，Yugo跟在他后面，绕过一个又一个倒地不醒的士兵。根本不需要他动手，挡在游里前面的士兵就跟抽了魂似的倒下。

这是游里第二次用他的精神力。第一次是实验阶段，他给过一个志愿哨兵做过精神疏导，却没有告诉别人塔里让年幼的他对普通人使用精神力。普通人没有屏障，没有精神世界，普通人唯一一处能攻击的就是理智，这一开始只是设想，然而身为人造向导的游里却回应了塔的期待，游里小时候就是个怪物了。

吸收了“红水”之后，游里控制精神力更加得心应手，他只是暂时把普通人大脑里的一根弦隔断，并没有让他们变成白痴。

游里必须赶在天亮之前找到他的哨兵。Yugo只觉得哪里有些不对，他说不上来，每到这种时候他都心里憋屈。

可是等他们来到政府楼的白噪音室，里面空无一人，游吾呆的白噪音室在纪念馆地下。白噪音室有隔离的作用，游里并不能感知到他的哨兵，他们猜错了。

游里因为“侵蚀”的加重，后背被冷汗打湿，嘴唇苍白。

“侵蚀”的加重只会有一种情况——游吾开始失控了。

Yugo看着天空泛起了鱼肚白，哨兵的感知告诉他，两方的士兵在集结。

第一声枪声打破了黎明的静谧，美丽的赫莲娜又一次被炮火玷污。

Yugo跌坐在地上，闭上双眼。交战的声音传入他的耳里，脑子里仿佛有什么东西在吞噬，可怜的空白世界本就空无一物，黑暗从边边角角蔓延开来。

政府楼就是一个引诱他们浪费时间的幌子，Yugo没有力气继续撑下去了。

Yugo抬手拒绝游里过来帮他，“去找你的哨兵吧，应该还来得及。”

游里没有拖泥带水，点点头，“照顾好你自己。”

现任双首席都被Yugo影响过，新生的黑暗哨兵传承了Yugo的精神控制，所以他们在黑暗哨兵的面前不堪一击。

在混乱中寻找他的哨兵本该是一件难事，可是有了永生结合的烙印在，游里凭着直觉，一直坚定在往北方走。

他没有穿任何一方的制服，可只要是有思想的人都能被他诱导，游里游刃有余穿梭在混乱的人群里。

溅到鲜血的伪装被洁癖的他扯下，所有士兵在那一瞬间停止了动作，看着此次冲突的导火索。

游吾也注意到了异样，赫莲娜人为他让出一条路。

游吾的状态不对劲，见到游里却很开心，疲惫的脸绽放出一个温柔的笑。游里松了一口气，开口说：“你——”

一声枪声将游吾的笑容击碎，子弹从太阳穴穿透了游里的头，新鲜血液的腥臭味切断了黑暗哨兵的理智。

游吾上前一步，瞠然自失张了张嘴，低声道：“游里……？”

他命令自己虚弱无力的双腿奔跑起来，哨兵大喊着向导的名字，火药味夹着血的味道灌入哨兵敏锐的鼻子里。

双首席扶着墙站起来，大脑的剧痛又让他们跪在地上。这是一种极大的酷刑，脑子里仿佛钻进无数个跳蚤，跳蚤们张牙舞爪地在脑袋里蹦跳。

很多是普通人的赫莲娜人不知所措地看着哨兵和向导们捂着头跪倒在地，轻者翻着白眼痛不欲生，重者用头撞着墙壁，昏睡比清醒着被折磨要好得多。

地狱般的惨状持续了不知道多久，逐渐有哨兵向导站起来，拿起武器自相残杀。在他们中间，游吾握着游里冰凉的双手，睁大眼睛一言不发。

他感觉一股剧痛像电钻般把他的脑子搅得一塌糊涂，他的神经像是全断了，崩溃和绝望把他推下了悬崖。他的哨兵本能驱使着他，让他试着向他的向导寻求帮助，向导对于哨兵来说无论何时都是心灵的慰藉。

可是他感觉不到他的向导了。他跟向导连接的那条线像是被熔浆融化掉，承受不住炽热的压力而断开，断开的连接更是疼痛无比，他冒了一身的冷汗，眼瞳逐渐涣散。

在白噪音室的Yugo闭上眼。一道脚步声在向他逼近，Yugo没有力气了，希望游里能够顺利找到游吾吧。

门被打开了，其实不用等别人的处置，精神世界快要重归黑暗的Yugo已经在死亡边缘了。

“你还真是个大白痴。”清澈的戏谑声一如二十多年前。

巨型长翅凤蝶扇着翅膀嘲笑着他。

***  
将军注意到，自从游里失踪后塔里的人事变动就增多了。没了战争，他骁勇善战的老友们被公文压得无精打采，而最近，老友们容光焕发，看着他欲言又止，像是有什么好事发生。

将军很快得到了答案，“游里”提出想去他家拜访，将军从来不会拒绝游里的要求，没想到，这个小向导一来他们家就直奔地下室，在将军目瞪口呆中撕毁了他藏的肖像画。

将军气炸了，怒火中烧大声呵斥，小向导只是云淡风轻蔑视了他一眼。

将军的愤怒被震惊取代，震惊被喜悦取代。

只有将军他们知道，一场变革就要开始了。

在研究所的鼓吹下，赞同荒唐的黑暗哨兵计划的每个人都被扇了一巴掌，扇到后面小向导手疼了懒得扇了。属于研究所的势力理所应当被潜移默化清理出去，不得不说在玩弄权利方面，小向导是个天才。他划清了塔和研究所的界限，把罪过都栽赃到研究所和塔的激进派身上，所有关于研究所的黑水已经整理好，匿名发给各国的媒体。

塔内的“领袖”一直处于空缺的状态，经历了变革，他们必定会推选Yugo。说来奇怪，在此之前他们没有一个人想起过Yugo，之前他们认为没有人能够胜任领袖一位。

哨兵陷入永夜是一个意外，他们都能理解。在当初残酷的战争中能够活下来已是不易，所以没有人排斥一个二十多年前的人领导他们，没有人能有Yugo的功勋大。

小向导听完他们的决定不满地啧了一声，他也想当领袖玩玩。这句话吓得所有人都拼命地挤出话来安慰小向导，不是不行，是真的不行，这人要当了领袖还不得把所有人玩死。

塔的高层不止他们，还有支持黑暗哨兵计划的激进派，小向导没有联系激进派，在小向导眼里，激进派是一枚棋子。道路已经铺垫好了，他还需要撒点谎让演员就位，至于过程如何他并不在乎。

***  
渔夫帽扔下枪，坐在断壁残垣上，按住帽子，不让帽子被风吹走。他老了，不知道自己还能活多久，至少在闭眼之前，他希望他能看到赫莲娜人的胜利。

一颗小石子被踢到渔夫帽旁边，渔夫帽回过头，震惊让渔夫帽浑身失去了力气，他的帽子被带着硝烟味的风吹走了。

深红色的披风被狂风吹出一个张扬的弧度。

这场闹剧被率兵赶来的将军终结，人间地狱一样的战场让所有人心惊肉跳。将军带来了一份赫莲娜人会满意的答复，双方暂且停战。

可是地狱的中心，赫莲娜纪念馆无法停止战斗，士兵们还在互相残杀。

一只美丽优雅的蓝闪蝶不合时宜地出现在血光冲天的纪念馆前，充满硝烟的空中仿佛是蓝闪蝶的舞场，它轻快地起舞，士兵们逐渐恢复了理智，松开武器，接着无力地倒在地上。

将军背着双手站在他的上司旁边，Yugo率先朝着游里他们跑过去了。

Yugo不知道这个新生的黑暗哨兵听进去多少，只见光明女神蝶落在游里的唇上，Yugo松了一口气。

“哨兵有一定概率可以利用精神向导将自己的另一半灵魂从死亡引领回来。”

就在刚刚，Yuri告诉了他这个容易被所有人忽略的重要信息。

***  
光明女神蝶飞舞着，疲惫的身心在静谧的花园里得到了舒缓。

这里阳光很充足，温暖得让人想就地睡一觉。

凉亭的长椅上睡着一个人，光明女神蝶停下不断前进的脚步。

那人紫色的头发散在长椅上，乖巧的眉眼温顺无害，嘴角上翘，像是在做一场美梦。

像是干涸的土地得到了甘霖的滋润，光明女神蝶找到了精神的归属之地。

蝴蝶吻在冰冷的唇上。

找到你了。

END


End file.
